Interview Lamaran Pernikahan
by Kaworu Naha ga bisa
Summary: Sarada akan menikah dengan satu dari tiga calon suami yang dipilih Sakura! Petualangan gila macam apa yang akan menanti keluarga Uchiha sembari mengenal dekat dengan calon menantu mereka, yang ternyata punya pekerjaan yang di atas batas normal?
1. Chapter 1

"Hn. Ini lamaran pernikahan seperti lamaran kerja saja. Banyak sekali peminatnya."

"Iya dong. Bibit bobotnya dari kita, Sasuke!"

"Kalau bibit bobotnya ada dari diriku, seharusnya Sarada sudah bisa menangkis setidaknya setengah daftar calon suaminya ini."

"Maksudmu, Sarada kelewat baik, apa?"

"Iya." Kata sang papa langsung to the point. "Walau Sarada bisa dingin seperti aku dan ringan tangan sepertimu, kau membuatnya menjadi kelewat baik sama orang lain. Walau ini bukti kalau karisma Uchiha memang tak tertandingi, tetap saja aku risi mengetahui kalau dirinya diperebutkan banyak anak orang. Coba lihat diriku; waktu aku sudah 16 tahun, hanya tinggal segelintir fangirls yang masih bertahan dengan kesetiaannya."

"Oh, jadi maksudmu Sarada lebih baik jadi anak yatim piatu yang seluruh kerabatnya dibunuh sodaranya sendiri hingga dia bikin organisasi teroris sampai semua orang takut dan gak suka lagi, gitu?"

Si bapak pun nelen ludah melihat kelakar istrinya yang mulai naik darah. "Maksudku bukan begitu, Sakura..."

"Dasar!"

Ya, beginilah nasib Uchiha Sasuke, mantan gangster kelas dunia yang berhasil lolos dari ancaman hukuman mati yang ditimpakan kepadanya oleh 12 negara berkat kemauannya untuk bekerja sama dengan Interpol. Kalau ingin tahu cerita dia membersihkan namanya, semua berawal dari usahanya melawan pasukan arwah mbah Madara dan nyai Kaguya yang mendadak menyerang negara Jepang layaknya negara api. Ya, singkatnya, kisah hidupnya yang awalnya hanya ingin membalas dendam kesumatnya atas pembantaian pasukan militer bayaran Uchiha oleh saudaranya berubah menjadi kisah Dragon Ball ala sinetron mistis Asia yang paling gaje, lengkap dengan orang-orang edan kayak mantan rekannya Naruto yang suka kesurupan siluman rubah yang suka nyanyi lagu J-Pop yang baru mau rilis 6 bulan lagi, Rock Lee dan Gai, duo penggemar film laga yang bisa melawan setan hanya berbekal jurus adu jotos dan bikin orang berhalusinasi tsunami di kala sunset, keluarga Hyuuga, para jago Karate merangkap tukang urut yang bisa melihat setan lewat iris mata mereka yang mirip katarak, hingga keluarga Uchiha sendiri yang bisa membuat jurus mistis lewat bola mata Sharingan mereka, mulai dari api hitam yang dapat membakar semuanya asal gas elpiji khusus dari Indonesia masih diproduksi hingga Youkai layaknya Susanoo, moyangnya Suzanna dari masa medieval Jepang.

Pokoknya, ceritanya panjaaaang banget! Bisa habis 700 chapter, bro! Gaje, lagi! Untung pairingnya yang menang emang mayoritas.

"Sudahlah." Istri Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Biar aku yang memilih tiga calon terbaik diantara mereka. Sehabis itu biar kita interview langsung mereka."

"Hn. Makasih banyak."

"Oh, kau pikir ini gratis, hah?" Sakura menggeram, marah karena suaminya hanya berterima kasih dengan tiga kata saja. Sudah irit, dingin lagi! "Sasuke-kun, aku memang akan terus setia bagimu, tapi kalau caramu berterima kasih ialah tiga patah kata yang diawali oleh kata favoritmu 'Hn' yang kayak orang nelen ludah, maka kau bukan cuma tidak peka sama wanita, tapi juga sama hati nurani manusia!"

"Aku tahu," Kata Sasuke, mendadak memeluk Sakura erat. "Kalau aku tidak ahli dalam merangkai kata-kata. Bagaimana kalau kutunjukan saja rasa terima kasihku lewat...perbuatanku?" Tanyanya sembari mulai menjamahi instrinya.

"Sasuke, oh..." Lirih Sakura mendapati leher dan pahanya diserang oleh sentuhan-sentuhan halus tapi maut Sasuke.

Dan dua jam kemudian, Sarada pun terpaksa menginap di hotel dekat rumahnya karena sang ibu dan ayahnya terlalu berisik dalam... penunaian tugas pasangan hidup itu. Meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang tidak peduli atas protes warga sekitar yang hampir membakar rumah tersebut kalau tidak dicegah oleh kepala desa Konohamaru yang juga mau mencalonkan diri jadi Walikota di pemilu mendatang(kelak slogan-slogannya akan jadi say no to anarchism!).

* * *

"Tampan?"

"Pasti!"

"Cerdas?"

"Salah satu orang paling bertalenta di kelas dan universitasnya!"

"Kaya dan ningrat?"

"Keturunan! Prospek kerja juga bagus! Kalau nggak kerja juga masih bisa nafkahin cicit kita nanti karena orang tua mereka sudah tajir dari dulu!"

"Aku masih penasaran, kalau memang kau menerapkan standar yang tinggi untuk Sarada kita, meski apa yang kau katakan tadi. Apa bukti konkretnya?"

"Mau tahu?" Kata Sakura sambil nyengir angkuh, tahu benar kalau Sasuke masih akan sangsi dengan kemampuannya. Memang sih, mengingat standarnya dulu; Ganteng-Ganteng Ayam. "Anak Shikamaru, Shikadai, aku tolak! Kalah dia sama mereka!"

Wajah Sasuke pun terlihat kaget sekali (jarang-jarang, kan?). Pemuda yang punya I.Q. 210 itu dia tolak? Sehebat apakah tiga calon mempelai pria yang akan disandingkan dengan Sarada itu hingga orang terpintar di Jepang beraninya dia tolak?"Hn. Tampaknya kau memang punya dasar yang bagus. Kau memang bisa kuandalkan, Sakura."

"Ah, Sasuke..." Kata Sakura malu-malu geer sambil dipeluk suaminya. Padahal emang gampang nolak Shikadai, wong orangnya nggak pernah ngelamar juga. Katanya males! Kalau bukan karena ibunya yang tukang kipas, AC dan segala rupanya kebetulan kenal baik sama Sasuke karena adik psikopatnya Gaara sering kelahi sama dia dulu, mungkin ikut seleksi pertama pun tidak bakal.

"Papa, Mama, jangan mesra-mesraan dulu. Orangnya mau datang sebentar lagi."

"Ah, Sarada!" Sakura berkata sembari menepis tangan suaminya yang dingin-dingin jahil itu. "Kamu tidak dandan? Ini kan hari terpenting bagimu Sarada."

"Untuk apa ma? Kan orangnya sudah kenal baik denganku. Kalau dandan tebal nanti malah diejekin menor sama dia."

Alis milik Sasuke pun mengerenyit mendengar perkataan anaknya. Kenal baik? Diejek? Siapa orang yang beraninya mengejek putri kesayangan miliknya, dan bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa memilih orang seperti itu? Dan kenapa ia tidak bilang apa-apa soal Sarada sudah kenal betul orang itu?

"Sarada," Tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman palsu milik Sai. Jika ini dilakukan kepada orang asing, sudah pasti tulang ubun-ubun mereka bergetar ngeri menggigil melihat pemandangan mengerikan tersebut. Untuk keluarganya? Masih takut juga sih. Lihat saja kening putih Sarada yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pori-porinya."Siapa-"

"Permisi..."

Suara laki-laki itu membuat perhatian Sasuke terhenti sejenak dari langkah pertama interogasinya. Namun, hatinya malah tambah gundah mendengar suara yang ia rasa sudah pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Hatinya pun shok melihat rambut kuning milik pemuda itu.

"Kau..."

"WAH! GURU SASUKE!" Pemuda itu pun langsung menyambar tangan Sasuke dan menyalaminya dengan kencang. Apapun sopan santun yang akan ia tunjukan kepadanya hilang seketika begitu mengetahui siapa calon mertuanya. "Tidak kusangka kita bakal jadi besan 'ttebasa!"

"Calon besan, dan kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau murid seni bela diriku yang paling jahil ini yang bakal jadi calon suami Sarada? Sakura, Sarada?" Kembali ia menatap kedua anggota keluarganya dengan dingin. Gila, istri sendiri diinterogasi!

"Eh, kupikir bakal lebih baik jika ini jadi kejutan untukmu, Sasuke." Jawab Sakura sembari menatap suaminya dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Hn." Kata hemat itu saja yang diucapkan Sasuke setelah puas menatap istri dan anaknya hingga keringat dingin membasahi tubuh mereka sampai kuyub. Kemudian, ia pun berbalik dan melihat kembali murid yang kemungkinan juga bakal merangkap sebagai menantunya nanti. "Kau tidak memotong rambutmu, Bolt? Dulu ayahmu memotong rambutnya ketika ia mulai punya posisi serius di pekerjaannya."

"Hehe, Sarada yang memintaku untuk menjaga rambutku seperti dulu, om! Katanya dia suka rambutku seperti ini. Tapi kalau om memintaku potong rambut pendek seperti ayah sebelum nikah, silahkan saja."

"Bodoh." Sarada yang sedari tadi mukanya memerah terpesona melihat Boruto menjadi lebih merah lagi mukanya karena rasa marah dan malu sudah ikut bercampur. Apa Boruto harus mengatakan hal yang bikin Papanya makin curiga sama hubungan keduanya?

Dan benar saja. Sasuke pun terlihat semakin dingin wajahnya. Entah si Boruto lagi sumringah sekali mendapati guru favoritnya ternyata adalah ayah dari gadis yang akan ia nikahi atau gimana, tampaknya jelas kalau genetika pintar-pintar bodoh Uzumaki lagi bekerja sekarang hingga membuatnya senyum-senyum saja melihat aura gelap Sasuke mulai menjalar ke seluruh ruangan. Bahkan dengan suaranya yang tidak melengking seperti ayah dan neneknya, tetap saja terlihat kalau Boruto sangan energetik meski ditatapi Sasuke layaknya pembunuh berantai."Siapa saja teman laki-laki yang dekat dengan Sarada?"

"Banyak, om! Kami semua suka sama Sarada, yang baik dan sangat cantik dengan bodi lumayan!"

Dueeng! Mata Sasuke pun berubah menjadi Sharingan, dan dengan sekali kibas, poni kirinya memperlihatkan mata Rinnegan pemberian Hagoromo alias Pertapa Enam Jalan Setapak. Bahkan Boruto yang lagi tidak peka pun sadar kalau Sasuke sedang marah besar. "BORUTO BAKA!"

"Eeeeh, om! Tapi Sarada anak baik, kok! Dia belum pernah pacaran karena menuruti keinginan om agar dia fokus ke belajar dan terlindungi dari anak-anak bandel yangpastinyabukandiriku." Masih sempatnya ia mengatakan itu sewaktu panik. "Lihat saja, diriku yang teman paling dekatnya saja tidak tahu kalau guru Sasuke adalah ayahnya!"

Sasuke masih marah besar mendengar banyak yang mengincar Sarada karena bodinya, tapi perkataan Boruto soal dirinya paling dekat dengan Sarada membuatnya teringat sama perkataan Sarada dulu. "Apa kau teman Sarada dari kecil?"

"Eh iya, dengan Chouchou juga, sih..."

"Hn. Tidak kusangka Dobe akan punya anak yang punya hubungan erat dengan Sarada." Kemudian, ayah yang sudah tidak terlalu muda tapi masih cakep itu pun mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak satu orangpun sangka akan ia ucapkan. "Mungkin ini semua sudah takdir."

Sakura tercengang, Sarada ikut-ikutan sambil sedikit merona dan memalingkan muka, dan Boruto berbinar-binar layaknya baru menang undian 500 juta. "Berarti aku bakal menikahi Sarada, om?"

"Jangan gede rasa dulu." Kata Sasuke membuat hati kecil Boruto remuk. "Aku masih belum mengenalmu dengan baik meski kau pernah belajar ilmu bela diri padaku, dan aku harus menghormati kedua calon lainnya dan menemui mereka nanti, jadi Boruto, berusahalah sebaik mungkin untuk memenangkan diriku."

Boruto kembali berbinar. Mendadak, Sasuke dan anggota keluarganya mendapati ada perubahan chakra yang besar di sekeliling mereka. Dan benar saja, terdapat perubahan pada diri Boruto. Kini, kedua bola matanya menjadi dojutsu unik yang belum pernah terlihat oleh Sasuke sendiri; Hanya sedikit yang berubah, yakni pupilnya yang melebar dan berwarna biru pucat hampir tidak terlihat. Namun dengan sharingan Sasuke, iris putih Boruto terlihat berganti menjadi hitam.

"Namaku Uzumaki Boruto, anak dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata, salam kenal dattebasa!"

-ng-

Wahaha! Akhirnya rampung juga, setelah 20 hari terbengkalai!

Nah, jadi ini akan gaje sekali. Lihat saja ringkasan cerita kisah hidup Sasuke, karena kelanjutannya akan kurang lebih seperti itu! Wahahahaha!

Nah, review, fav, follow dan- flame saudara-saudara! FLAAAAAAMMMMEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura."

"Apa, sayang?"

"Kau yakin si Boruto itu pilihan yang tepat?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau dia itu lolos seleksi! Kau ini bagaimana, Sasuke? Si Bolt itu tampan rupawan, keluarganya harum namanya, udah kenal baik sama Sarada dari dulu, dan ada kerjaan juga! Ya, walau baru pemburu hantu tak kasat mata saja, sih, tapi kan sudah lebih dari lumayan."

"Bukan soal seleksinya, Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke sedikit. Ya, harus sedikit karena ia tidak mau kedengaran sama kedua pemuda pemudi yang lagi ngobrol bareng itu. "Kau lupa, apa hubunganku dengan Naruto dulu?"

"Eh, TTM, teman tapi musuh?"

"Bukan TTM yang itu! Sesuai dengan apa yang fangirlsku selalu bilang-"

"FANGIRLS?! HAH! MANA MEREKA! AKAN KUCABIK-CABIK MEREKA KALAU SAMPAI MEREKA BERANI MENYENTUH SASUKE-KU! MILIKKU! AKAN KUBUNUH DAN SEMBUNYIKAN DI-"

"Sakura. Sakura! Tenang!"

Tapi tetap saja si perempuan berambut pink yang awet muda itu ngerocos sambil ngamuk akibat mendengar kata yang baginya lebih laknat dari najis anjing tetanus melakukan fusion dengan darah babi di neraka yang sudah dipermak sama Zetsu areng. Akibatnya, Sasuke pun terpaksa membius sang istri dan membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menenangkannya, membiarkan Boruto dan Sarada berduaan sendiri.

Menyadari kalau mereka sekarang ditinggal sendiri, Boruto nyengir mesum.

"He..Hentai!" Sarada berteriak sambil mendaratkan tamparan di pipi milik anak Gubernur yang bakal lengser dalam 1 tahun lagi itu. Sebenarnya, seharusnya Naruto sudah tidak menjabat 8 tahun yang lalu karena ia sudah memerintah selama 2 periode, tapi karena kandidat-kandidat baru Provinsi Api terbukti terlibat konspirasi untuk menggunakan proyek pembangunan mantan Gubernur Kakashi dan Naruto untuk kepentingan pribadi dan partai lain, Naruto pun menjadi gubernur untuk dua periode lagi agar proyeknya bisa diselesaikan dan didesain agar kebal hukum. Untung saja Naruto jujur, jadi dia tidak menggunakannya untuk hal-hal korup yang bisa ia lakukan, misalnya membangun restoran-restoran Ramen yang mana keluarganya bisa makan gratis sepuasnya. Tapi jelas kalau ia benar-benar berada di situasi yang eksepsional, dan tidak akan pernah terjadi pada pemimpin yang tingkat kepercayaannya lebih rendah sedikitpun.

"ADUH!" Teriak Boruto keras. "Apa-apaan kamu?"

"Kau! Karena mama dan papa terpaksa pergi ke ruang bawah tanah, kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak, kan? Untuk apa lagi kamu senyum-senyum gak jelas mesum kayak tadi, hah?"

"Oh." Kata Boruto datar. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sarada, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang datar dan dingin pula. "Sebegitu rendahnya diriku di matamu, hah?"

"Bu...bukan begitu, t-t-tapi..." Sarada menjadi segagap calon mertuanya karena kelakuan Boruto itu. Sedingin-dinginnya Uchiha perempuan, dia tetaplah perempuan. Dan inilah reaksi normal para perempuan yang mendapati dirinya diamati layaknya arloji rusak oleh seseorang yang SEDIKIT ia sukai dan CUKUP tampan.

Cuma sedikit nggak apa-apa, kan? Toh, dia udah kenal dari lama.

"Kenapa? Malu diperhatiin cowok ganteng?"

"B...Baka!" Teriak Sarada sembari mendorong tubuh calon suaminya itu. Sialnya, ketika ia mendorong Boruto dirinya malah merasakan sejenak dada bidang dan perut berotot milik lelaki berambut pirang itu. Kontan ia pun merasa sedikit canggung mengetahui kalau calonnya yang dulu nggak tahu beda Panda sama Beruang kini punya tubuh idaman layaknya model papan atas. "A...aaaaa..."

Cengiran Boruto pun kembali ketika sahabat masa kecilnya kembali salah tingkah. Hatinya berbunga-bunga melihat kemanisan Sarada yang sedang merona merah di seluruh wajahnya. "Hehe. Kamu suka tubuh seksiku ini, kan?"

"T-tidak!" Teriak Sarada lagi. Entah separah apa amukan mama Sakura sampai Sasuke tidak menggubris amarah gadis kecilnya itu. "Mana mungkin aku bisa suka sama orang narsis dan mesum macam kau ini!"

"Kalau kau tidak suka sama diriku, lalu apa maksud dari rona merah di wajahmu ini, cantik?"

"Uh..." Sarada pun kehabisan kata-kata untuk membantah kata-kata Boruto. Pendiriannya yang mengatakan kalau ia cuma punya SEDIKIT rasa suka dan BANYAK rasa benci sama orang TTM-tampan tapi mesum ini pun perlahan-lahan goyah karena kelakuan Boruto yang walau ngeselin diam-diam menggoda imannya.

"Hm...apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menginginkanku, atau mengakui rasa sayangmu kepadaku?" Tanya Boruto kepada dirinya sendiri sembari mengetuk dagunya sendiri. "Menciummu dengan mesra? Atau liar layaknya binatang yang hendak memasuki musim kawin, mencoba menarik hati seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai pasangan hidup sejatinya?"

Sarada tidak dapat mendorong balik Boruto yang telah memeluknya erat. Entah kenapa tenaga monster titisan ibunya hilang ketika sang pemuda berambut pelepah pisang itu mengunci pergerakannya dan mendekap lekat dirinya. Padahal mendengar niatnya saja sudah jelas kalau orang ini adalah lelaki predator yang sangat berbahaya. Mungkinkah si mesum sialan itu diam-diam menggunakan jurus keluarga Hyuuga untuk membuat dirinya tidak berdaya? Atau lebih parah lagi- ia benar-benar jatuh hati hingga tidak tega menyakitinya?

Sarada menjadi panik ketika calon suaminya mulai mendekati wajahnya. Bibirnya yang basah, merah merona dan sedikit terbuka mulai menghampiri bibirnya sendiri membuat dirinya kalang kabut. Hati kecilnya membayangkan betapa seksi dan empuknya bibir si tampan itu, tapi jiwanya ingin menendang orang mesum ini hingga ke ujung dunia. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukann. _AAAAGH! Help me, papa!_

Dan tambah nano-nano saja perasaannya, ketika Boruto hanya mengecup keningnya saja.

"Kita lanjutkan di dunia lain besok, ya?" Katanya masih nyengir sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu, hati kecil dan jiwa Sarada mencapai kesepakatan.

"SIALAN KAU, UZUMAKI BORUTO!"

Berteriak sekencangnya, Sarada. Toh, orangnya sudah pergi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Keasikan ngefly, sih...

-ng-

"Yosh! Semuanya siap?"

Tidak perlu bertanya, Boruto. Tidak bisakah kau lihat sendiri kalau ketiga Uchiha ini kurang tidur semalaman?

"Kenapa kalian?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, rasa malu mengalahkan etika sopan santun untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilemparkan kepadamu. Tentunya sangat memalukan jika alasannya Sakura tidak bisa diam semalaman, dan Sarada terus saja memikirkan Uzumaki TTM-tampan tapi mesum ini, kan?

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo, kita pergi!"

"Tunggu dulu!" Sergah Sasuke. "Bisakah kami memilih lokasi yang kami inginkan?"

"Tentu saja, om!" Kata Boruto sebelum menjelaskan mekanismenya. "Biasanya aku mengunjungi dunia lain ke tempat nenek moyang Hyuuga berasal karena keturunanku, jadi asalkan kita punya genetika yang cocok, kita bisa memilih daerah yang kita inginkan, atau setidaknya dekat dengan area tempat peristirahatan arwah-arwah yang akan kita kunjungi."

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke menyerahkan sebotol darah kepada Boruto. "Antarkan kami ke tempat peristirahatan keluarga Uchiha."

Pada awalnya, Boruto ingin menanyakan apakah Sasuke segila itu untuk menyedot darahnya sendiri sebanyak 1 liter, tapi tentunya ia sudah tahu kalau jawabannya iya. Untuk menghindari semprotan Sasuke yang tidak suka basa-basi itu, ia langsung membawa seluruh calon besannya ke dunia lain.

Tentunya, ia juga tersenyum, karena ia juga bisa meminta restu kepada orang Uchiha lainnya disana, dan juga melihat sang calon besan melihat keluarganya kembali.

-ng-

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai!" Kata Boruto riang.

Tempat yang mereka datangi, sesuai dengan deskripsi alam lain di kebanyakan fiksi, gelap dan angker. Layaknya malam kelabu di padang rumput yang gersang, tempat ini memiliki atmosfir yang tenang. Terlalu tenang, hingga dapat membuat orang awam gila jika terlalu lama berada di dalamnya. Minimalisnya tempat itu juga menambah kesan misterius tempat tersebut.

Jadi singkatnya, mereka tidak langsung ke tempat peristirahatan keluarga Uchiha.

"Eh, Bolt...mana orang tuaku?" Tanya Sarada heran.

Belum sedetik Boruto menyadari kalau kedua calon mertuanya tidak ada, Sarada sudah mengancamnya duluan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kerah bajunya."Kalau sampai mereka berdua..."

"Tenang, Sarada! Semua ada penjelasannya." Kata Boruto sembari mengibaskan kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan amukan Sarada.

"Apa yang membuat mereka tidak bisa kemari, hah? Jangan bilang kalau jiwa mereka terlalu ternodai hingga seluruh alam kubur menolak keberadaan mereka!"

"Sarada, aku juga pernah ditolak sementara oleh dunia lain. Aku yakin ini hanya karena masalah teknis lain. Dan ingat kata kuncinya; sementara!"

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Sarada penasaran, meski dirinya sudah lebih tenang mengetahui kalau ini bukan berarti kedua orang tuanya berdosa sangat besar sampai ditolak alam kubur.

"Ya, misalnya..."

-ng-

"APA MAKSUDMU KAMI BERDUA TIDAK BISA MASUK?"

"Tenang nona." Kata sang penjaga gerbang dunia lain kalem. Padahal dia bisa dibikin remuk sama pukulan super si Sakura itu. "Hanya karena anda tidak bisa masuk sekarang, bukan berarti anda tidak bisa masuk selamanya."

"Tapi kami sedang mengetes calon suami anak kami! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kami saja yang tidak masuk sedangkan mereka bisa?"

"Karena hati dan nurani kalian telah terkotori oleh pikiran pikiran buruk, seperti keinginan untuk membunuh banyak orang karena kecemburuan dan semacamnya. Hingga kalian bisa menyucikan diri kalian, atau waktu pelarangan habis, kalian tidak akan bisa masuk." Kata sang penjaga gerbang dunia lain menjelaskan mekanisme peraturan tata masuk alam kubur.

"Hah? Aku memang termakan emosi kemarin sampai semalaman teriak terus, tapi apa yang menyebabkan suamiku ikut-ikutan tidak bisa masuk?" Tanya Sakura heran. Kemudian ia melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tetap adem ayem. Tapi ia tahu benar; jauh di dalam tatapan dingin itu adalah tatapan dari seseorang strategis jitu yang telah merencanakan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang keji.

"Sasuke! Jangan bilang kau ingin membunuh Boruto hanya karena dia ingin melamar Sarada?"

"Hn. Kau salah." Jawab Sasuke, membuat Sakura keheranan. Kalau dosa-dosanya ketika menjadi teroris naungan Akatsuki sudah dimaafkan, dan dia memang benar-benar taubat, lantas kenapa ia masih tidak bisa masuk?

"Aku ingin membunuh seluruh teman laki-lakinya yang menobatkan dirinya sebagai perempuan tercantik idaman seluruh kampus. Beraninya mereka membicarakan tubuh putriku dan-"

"SASUKE BAKAAAAA!"

-ng-

"Hehehe...tampaknya hanya ada kita berdua saja untuk sementara, sayang..." Kata Boruto sembari mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar Sarada, suaranya berat seakan-akan ingin menambah daya tariknya kepada lawan jenis.

"Be..berapa lama hingga mereka bisa ikut masuk, Bo..bolt..." Tanya Sarada lemah. Takut diapa-apai, atau antisipasi diapa-apai nih?

"Hmm...karena orang tua kita pahlawan perang lawan Nyai Kaguya, tentu mereka bakal bisa masuk dalam waktu yang cepat. Tapi pastinya masih ada cukup waktu bagi kita untuk melakukan pendekatan, kan..." Boruto pun mendekap dirinya. "Sarada..."

"Kyaaa..." Itulah suara rontaan kecil Sarada ketika si rambut pelepah pisang mendesah manja ke telinganya. Ada rasa ingin ia membalas desahan itu, tapi tentunya ego seorang Uchiha tidak memperbolehkannya, apalagi membalas pelukan sang...hei, hei! Kemana tangan itu, kau gadis? Kenapa tangan itu malah memeluk leher orang mesum didepanmu itu, hah?

"Nah..." Si Boruto akhirnya berbicara. "Sekarang, ayo kita lakukan apa yang lazim dilakukan oleh pasangan lainnya."

"Bo...Boruto, kita kan belum..."

"Oh, kau menginginkan 'itu' ya..." Gadis Uchiha itu malah semakin tersudut. Kenapa malah jadi terdengar mesum gini? Oh, tuhan... "Tapi karena kita masih belum jadian betulan, bagaimana kalau kita...mulai jujur satu sama lain."

 _Jujur? Jujur apanya? Tentang cintakah? Aku saja masih bingung apa sebenarnya kamu ini, orang mesum atau-aaaah! Jangan dielus!_

"Hmmm...aku dulu deh." Kata Boruto sembari berhenti mengelus rambut halus milik calon istrinya. Sarada yang tidak bisa berhenti mendengkur dari tadi pun bersyukur, meski sedikit bagian dari dirinya cemberut karena menginginkan lebih. Tapi dirinya juga bersyukur karena artinya dia duluan yang bertanya kepada Boruto. Mana mungkin dia siap ditanya sekarang.

"Karena aku duluan, aku yang nanya."

 _SYALAAAAN!_

"Waktu dulu, ketika kita kuliah bareng...siapa yang selalu kau pilih sebagai lelaki paling mempesona di kampus Konoha?"

"Ha-hah?!" Teriak Sarada terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang kacau dan datang tidak dijemput bin diantar itu.

"Ayolah!" Seru Boruto sambil melepas pelukannya. "Aku tahu kau dulu ikut fansclub orang-orang cakep di kampus. Siapa yang selalu kau pilih waktu itu? Selalu aku kan?"

"Ti...tidak! Mana mungkin aku memberitahukan hal memalukan seperti itu padamu!" Teriak Sarada. Hancur sudah pesona orang didepannya ini. Jadi selama ini dia cuma pengen tahu apakah Sarada menganggap dirinya orang paling ganteng di kampus? Dasar narsis ketinggian! Rugi dia menanti ciuman dan pernyataan cinta itu.

Eh? Pernyataan Cinta? Ciuman?

"TIDAAAAK! AKU TIDAK CINTA! Eh?"

Tersadar, Sarada langsung merona. Apalagi melihat wajah Boruto yang cuma bengong melihat teriakan Sarada. Oh, tidak. Apakah Boruto berpikir kalau apa yang ia teriakan itu betulan? Tapi bukannya itu malah bagus? Atau tidak, ya? AAAH! Pusing aku!

"Hehehe...tidak apa iya..."

 _AAAGH! Kok malah tambah percaya diri, sih?_

Dan selanjutnya, bibir keduanya semakin berdekatan, layaknya ada dorongan antara keduanya itu... Oke, tentu si mesum Bolt itu bakal maju sendiri, tapi kenapa si Sarada malah pasang muka pengen diserang? Mulut kebuka dikit, mata terpejam, kepala maju dan miring sedikit...

Tidak apa iya, sih!

"Wah! Boruto dan Sarada! Tidak kusangka akan ketemu disini 'tebannaro!"

Ah! Sedikit lagi, teriak hati Boruto. "Kamu..."

"Eh? Sarada? Kok, rambutmu hitam? Biasanya kan-UMPH!" Orang seumuran mereka itu pun langsung dibungkam mulutnya oleh Boruto, yang wajahnya berubah spontan dari marah ke takut.

"Jangan bilang itu ke dia!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Oh, jadi...dia itu 'Sarada' di duniamu? Wah, selamat ya!"

"Selamat dengkulmu! Gara-gara kamu bisa kacau semua, ini!"

"Lho, kalian berdua belum nikahan? Kupikir kalian lagi bulan madu disini."

"Mana ada yang bulan madu di tempat angker kayak gini, sableeng!"

Sementara keduanya lagi debat, si Sarada asyik menganalisa situasi si orang asing di depannya itu.

Kelihatannya dia mirip Gubernur Uzumaki, bahkan Boruto. Jadi kemungkinan mereka itu saudara dekat. Tapi mata _emerald_ dan bentuk wajahnya kok...kok...

"Karena itu, kamu harus sembunyi dulu dari paman Sasule-eh, Sasuke daripada jadi tambah ribet semua!"

"Aku ngerti. Tapi bukannya lebih bagus kalau kamu jelaskan dulu ke...lho, Sarada? Kenapa kamu?"

"Dulu...aku pernah berpikir kalau aku anak selingkuhan Papa dan bibi Karin." Kata Sarada datar, dan...penuh kesedihan. Tampaknya ia tengah membendung airmatanya, terlihat dari tetesannya yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"Ternyata...yang selingkuh itu...ADALAH MAMAH! WAAAAAAH!"

Dan sang gadis itu pun langsung lari, menangisi sekeras-kerasnya atas apa yang ia anggap sebagai dosa ibu kandungnya. Tentunya ia meninggalkan dua pemuda yang cuma bisa bengong melihat tingkahnya.

Setelah lama bengong, akhirnya Boruto menggetok kepala biang keroknya.

"Kamu sih!"

"Adaw! Oke, aku memang salah! Tapi bukannya kita harusnya mengejar dia sekarang?"

"Aduh! Bener, deh Shinachiku! Kenapa kita malah bengong kayak bolot tadi?" Seru Boruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Mendingan mencar daripada tambah lama. Lu kesana, aku ngejar ke arah lain-HEY! HEY! JANGAN LANGSUNG NGACIR!"

-ng-

HAHAHA! Malah jadi kacau beliau gini, deh! Apakah hancur sudah kesempatan Boruto jadi menantu Sarada, atau malah ini bisa membuahkan kebaikan di hari kelak? Nantikan saja ya, kelanjutannya!


	3. Chapter 3

"Sarada? Sarada. Yuuhuu!"

Itulah teriakan Shinachiku, anak Naruto di dimensi lain yang menikah dengan Sakura. Pernikahan mereka sama langgengnya dengan Naruto yang menikah dengan Hinata, walau ada perbedaan tertentu, seperti rambut Naruto yang menjadi mirip ayahnya daripada cepak, dan dompet yang menipis sangat cepat pada awal-awal pernikahan mereka. Bukan berarti Naruto yang menikah dengan Sakura tidak digaji cukup karena ninja atau agensi atau apapun itu tidak menghargai pengorbanan Naruto, melainkan seluruh uangnya harus digunakan untuk dua keperluan yang selalu pasti datang. Pertama, adalah guru les masak, dan kedua adalah kunjungan ke rumah sakit. Kenapa keduanya diperlukan? Karena Sakura tidak bisa masak, jadi pasti dua hal itu terjadi; Sakura membayar guru masak itu, dan Sakura membayar kunjungan guru itu ke rumah sakit. Kenapa Sakura harus membayarnya? Karena masakan Sakura yang bikin orang itu dibawa ke rumah sakit. Hadeeeuuuuh...

Karena ia adalah anak dari keluarga Uzumaki yang bertenaga dalam besar dan Sakura yang punya kontrol chakra yang sangat presisi, ia bisa menggunakan perpindahan ke dimensi lain tanpa efek samping mematikan bagi para pengguna jurus tersebut. Kekurangan chakra, tidak mungkin bisa pergi. Kurang kontrol, pasti tercabik-cabik ketika proses perpindahan tubuh sedang dilakukan. Karena itu, biasanya yang menggunakan jurus itu haruslah orang yang terlatih dan telah mengumpulkan chakra ekstra selama berminggu-minggu, tapi bagi Shina ia bisa menggunakannya dalam interval harian, bahkan jam selama ia tidak kelelahan.

"Aduh...gimana ini 'ttebannaro...mendingan henge jadi Boruto dulu atau jelasin aja ke paman ya. Kalau henge ketahuan bakal tambah ribet, tapi langsung jujur, bisa saja paman mencincangku duluan sebelum aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Belum lagi aku nggak ingat betul mukanya si Boruto itu. Bakal cepat ketahuan kalau henge."

"Hey! Siapa kau disana?"

Shinachiku pun langsung ngibrit habis ditegur orang tak dikenal itu. Dengan gesitnya ia terus berlari hingga ia menemukan sebuah gua tak berpenghuni. Namun orang itu juga tidak kalah gesitnya dengan dirinya. Terbukti ketika Shinachiku berhasil menemukan tempat bersembunyi ia langsung mendengar suara orang itu lagi.

"Ayolah! Aku tak akan menyakitimu."

"Jadi dia keluarga Uchiha juga." Kata Shinachiku menganalisa situasi sekitarnya. Ia mendapati ketajaman mata orang tersebut yang dengan mudah menebak keberadaan dirinya dengan rambut hitamnya cocok dengan ciri-ciri seorang Uchiha, dan kebetulan Boruto sedang berada dengan Sarada, jadi kemungkinan mereka ingin menemui keluarga Uchiha di alam fana. "Sepertinya mau tidak mau aku harus menyamar menjadi Boruto. Mana mungkin aku bisa menemukan Sarada jika dikejar terus seperti ini. Ya, setidaknya aku bisa memberi informasi kepada Boruto soal pendapat arwah orang-orang Uchiha kepada dirinya."

"Anak muda?"

"Se...sebentar!" Teriak Shinachiku. Setelah ia mengubah dirinya sebisa mungkin mirip dengan Boruto. Ya, setidaknya orang itu tidak akan tahu benar sosok Boruto kan?

"Ehehe, ada apa dattebanna-'ttebasa? Maaf, tadi kupikir orang jahat."

"Hmm...cocok. Ya, ketika aku melihat dirimu, aku sempat teringat tentang anak muda yang diceritakan Sasuke kemarin."

"Benarkah! Seperti apa paman mendeskripsikan diriku?" Tanya 'Boruto'. Ia juga sedikit kaget karena orang ini tampaknya cukup dekat untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depannya. Berarti, kemungkinan dia adalah teman atau keluarganya Sasuke sendiri di masa lalu.

"Tampaknya dia cukup percaya kepadamu, bahkan ia mengatakan kalau kamu tergolong orang yang 'alpha'. Ya, berarti dia menganggapmu laki. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya kemarin."

"Seperti apa, pak?" Tanya Shina lagi. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau Sasuke menganggap calon menantunya lelaki tulen. YES! Bisa makan besar kalau Boruto dikasih tahu nih!

"Tampaknya ia juga melakukan tumbal kepada beberapa boneka pemuda seumuran anak gadisnya sebelum bertemu denganku. Satu berambut pirang pucat, satu lagi berambut biru kalau tidak salah. Kau tahu apa alasannya, Uzumaki-san?"

"Hahaha...saya juga kurang mengerti, pak. Soalnya saya kurang kenal sama sosok paman sendiri." Kata 'Boruto' sambil sweatdrop akut. Kalau temannya Sarada saja dibegitukan, gimana nasib dirinya ketika ketahuan nanti?

"Hmm. Mungkin saja itu hanya misi barunya saja untuk mengetahui siapa yang jahat diantara boneka tersebut. Aku tidak menyetujui metodenya, tapi jika itu adalah tugasnya, maka harus bagaimana lagi. Tapi jika kau mencurigai Sasuke akan berbuat jahat, maka kau harus menghentikannya. Mengerti?"

"Siap, pak!"

"Nah, Boloto, ayo. Kita akan ke tempat peristirahatan keluarga Uchiha."

Walah! Salah nama. Itu karena Sasuke sebenarnya tidak suka atau salah dengar saja ini? Ya, untung saja Shinachiku bisa menyembunyikan tawanya mendengar nama versi lain dirinya dipelesetkan seperti itu.

-ng-

"Sarada?"

Di saat yang lain, Boruto masih mencari tahu kemana sang calon istri pergi.

Tidak mungkin kan dia ditelan hidup-hidup sama genderuwo? Atau hantu gorila berkuda di Spongebob yang tenggelem habis sadar kalau dia itu di bawah air? Atau jangan-jangan Susanoo, jurus andalan paman Sasuke yang memakannya? Hii gak banget kan. Masa dimakan ayah sendiri?

"KYAAAAA!"

Boruto pun langsung berlari menuju arah teriakan itu. Kecepatannya sebagai cucu Walikota Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze langsung terlihat jelas. Dengan sekejap, ia sudah berada dekat sungai yang menjadi asal usul suara memekik itu.

"Tuyul?" Kata Boruto kaget melihat dua penampakan yang menghampiri Sarada, satu hampir sebesar manusia dan satu lagi hanya sebesar kurcaci. "Ngapain mereka disini?"

"Bos! Kite udah dapat nih, perawan Uchiha! Mau kita sate, atau diseduh nih?"

"Sontoloyo lu son!" Kata bosnya sambil nempeleng bawahannya yang kerdil itu. "Yang kayak gini mah darahnya yang kita sedot dan peras. Gak tau primbonnya mbok Darmina apa?"

"Oh, iya bos. Lupa gue."

"Ka...kalian mau apa?" Tanya Sarada yang ketakutan pertama kali melihat makhluk-makhluk kecil seperti ini. Sebenarnya lebih tepatnya ngeliat bayangan mereka aja, karena mereka ini makhluk tidak kasat mata. Bahkan sharingan pun tidak bisa melihat mereka secara langsung, hanya pergerakan chakra mereka saja yang terlihat. Makannya Sarada sangat ketakutan melihat makhluk-makhluk hina ini. Memang segelintir saja yang bisa melihat mereka dengan 100% jelas, seperti Boruto. Itu pun tidak pernah dengan metode yang sama.

"Tenang aja, nona manis. Semuanya on time! Bener gak basa inggrisnya, Son?"

"Terserah bos aja dah."

"Eeeh...lu gak bisa diajak bilingual dikit apa." Kata si bos sambil nendang tuyul bawahannya itu. "Pokoknya nona rileks aja. Kita emang bakal ngapa-ngapain nona, tapi kalau nona tidak melawan kite-kite, gak bakal luka parah kok. Paling sedikit lemas karena darahnya kami hisap saja, hehe..."

"EEEEEEP! TIDAK MAU, SHANNAROOOO!" Pekikan Sarada membuat kedua tuyul itu menutup gendang telinga mereka.

"Gak bisa dibiarin ini..." Gumam Boruto pelan. Memang jiwa lelaki sejati ia, berani melawan roh-roh jahat untuk sang calon kekasih-eh, istri. Tapi ia harus berhati-hati sama tuyul-tuyul ini, karena dia sudah pernah bertarung sama mereka dulu, jadi sudah ada benih-benih permusuhan. Kalau ketahuan dia membantu Sarada, bisa-bisa nanti waktu dia kesini lagi bakal dikeroyok sama satu batalyon tuyul. Gak banget kan, mati tanpa jejak kayak gitu! Untung saja Sarada punya calon suami yang bukan hanya jagoan, tapi juga cerdas dan banyak akal.

"Nanti paman Sasuke ngira aku bikin kiss mark ke dia 'ttebasa!"

 **Jebruk!** Kok itu sih alasannya!

-ng-

"Wah, mana tuh sedotan bambu buat nyedot darah?"

Ya, beginilah para tuyul-tuyul di alam lain. Rasa takut karena insting mereka yang haus darah dan barbar hampir tidak dirasakan karena kekonyolan mereka sendiri. Entah itu anugrah atau kutukan bagi mereka (karena banyak korban yang ngakak ngeliat mereka kelahi satu sama lain), yang jelas sedikit sekali orang-orang yang menganggap mereka sebagai bahaya besar bagi keselamatan mereka.

"Duuuh! Susah amat sih nyari alat buat nusuk orang. Si bos keenakan cuma ngejagain tuh cewek. Sekali-kali Samson juga pengen ngedeketin cewek cantik, dong..."

Teruslah si Samson menyisir seluruh sungai. Beribu alur dan ratusan volume pun ia lalui, tapi tetap saja ia tidak dapat.

Hingga akhirnya...

"Hore! Akhirnya! Dapat juga sedotan buat nusuk leher tuh gadis." Kata si Samson seneng karena penderitaannya akan segera berakhir. Langsung saja ia mengambil kedua sedotan itu dan ngibrit ke tempat si bos ngejaga Sarada.

Tanpa ia ketahui, di dekatnya ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang menahan tawa sambil memegang seluruh bambu yang seharusnya bisa ia temukan sejak 20 menit yang lalu...

-ng-

"Enyong pengen tahu aja, kenapa gadis sepertimu ada disini sendirian?"

"Hn. Tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Jawab Sarada dingin.

"Lha, kok gitu sih? Ini enyong tawarin baek baek malah ditolak kayak susu mentah aja."

" 'Serah enyong aja. Mau disedot juga bentar lagi..."

Si bos pun gak bisa apa-apa habis digituin sama Sarada. Untung saja ada ajudannya yang sangat terlambat datang membawa dua sedotan bambu.

"Nah, akhirnya! Darimana aja elu Son? Kencing di pohon?"

"Tau bos. Hari ini susah amat nyari bambu. Kayaknya ada yang ngeborong semuanya sebelum kite datang."

"Hah? Ngapain juga ada yang ngumpilin bambu hari gini? Jangan bilang ada siluman panda kemari kemarin."

"Boruto...argumen pertama kita soal panda dan beruang." Gumam Sarada kepada dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya suaranya terdengar oleh para tuyul itu, yang kemudian berkata:

"Oh...masalah pacar..."

"Ti...tidak! Aku tidak suka sama orang mesum itu!"

"Bos, biasanya kayak gini nih yang...apa sih, sundeleng gitu?"

"Tsundere!" Si bos mengkoreksi bawahannya.

"Iya, tsundele! Benci tapi Cinta."

"Ka...kalian darimana bisa pikir kalau aku cinta dia, hah?"

"Tuh, mukanya merah gitu! Hayooo."

"Hn!" Itu saja jawaban Sarada yang tidak bisa menghilangkan rona di wajahnya. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya sembari menyilangkan lengan untuk menghilangkan rasa malu.

"Oke deh, kita hargai privasi eneng. Son, kita mulai penyedotannya."

Samson pun memberikan sedotan satunya lagi kepada bosnya. Langsung, mereka memasukan bagian yang tidak runcing ke mulut mereka dan-

 **JELEGER!** Kedua sedotan itu meledak ketika keduanya mulai menggigit bambu mereka. Sarada langsung melindungi dirinya dari ledakan tersebut dengan berlindung di balik batu terdekat sambil menutup matanya dari pemandangan mengerikan yang akan segera terlihat.

Tapi ketika ia membuka matanya, gadis itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kaca matanya tidak terhalang seonggok daging para tuyul itu. Yang ada justru para tuyul itu kini jadi kasat mata, dan hitam legam layaknya masakan gosong dibakar langsung dalam elpiji 3 kg sampai abis.

"Haduh son! Ternyata emang ada yang ngejebak kite! Seharusnye kita tahu sewaktu mencari bambu tadi! Gagal maning gagal maning, son!"

"Iya bos! Maning-maning gagal!"

"Hohoho...jadi seperti ini rupa kalian setelah dikalahkan...jelek sekali."

"Namanya gosong neng, neng gosong juga bakal jelek kan."

"Alah, lu dari sananya udah jelek juga son!" Kata bosnya ngedamprat bawahannya lagi.

"Emang iya?"

"IYEEE!"

"Sepertinya aku belum puas melihat kalian gosong saja..." Kata Sarada sambil membeletukan tinju-tinjunya. Senyumannya justru membuatnya terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari amarah biasanya.

"Hehe...eneng mau apa?"

"INI!" Teriak Sarada sambil meninju kedua tuyul itu sampai terbang kayak team rocket, lengkap dengan suara 'ting ketika mereka lenyap layaknya komet di langit.

"JANGAN LAGI DEKATI DIRIKU, SHANNARO!"

"UWAAAAA!"

Setelah keduanya hilang di langit yang hitam (namanya juga tempat para arwah), Boruto mulai mendekati Sarada.

"Haduuh...Pam-pam dan Samson memang tiada duanya. Masih aja sama begonya kayak dulu."

"Kau sudah disini dari tadi, Boruto?"

"Ya." Jawab Boruto sambil mendekati Sarada dengan senyuman meminta belas pengertian. "Maaf ya, tadi aku tidak menolongmu secara langsung. Tapi aku sudah sering berurusan dengan para tuyul itu. Kalau aku ketemu lagi dengan mereka dalam waktu dekat ini, mungkin aku akan diserang oleh tentara mereka."

"Jadi kau yang memberi mereka bom bambu tadi? Makasih."

"Sarada?" Kata Boruto heran melihat dirinya berlalu begitu saja dengan lirih. Lalu, ia ingat masalah 'perselingkuhan' tadi yang bikin Sarada kabur sambil nangis. "Hei, hei!"

"Boruto, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu?"

"Sarada, tentang Shina tadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Boruto. Aku tahu kalau mama sangat cinta pada papa. Jadi tidak mungkin dia selingkuh atau tidak cinta lagi."

Heh? Jadi dia tidak perlu menjelaskan soal dimensi lain?

"Pasti...mama pernah mabuk sama Gubernur Naruto di satu malam, dan terjadilah one night stand antara mereka kan?"

 _BUKAN ITU SARADAAA!_

"Karena itulah mama selalu menanti papa selama bertahun-tahun, karena menjadi istri yang setia untuk seterusnya adalah penebusan dosa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan mama akhirnya mendapatkan pernikahan yang langgeng, dan malam-malam yang panas nan diberkahi oleh performa ranjang yang asyik."

"Aku...tidak perlu mendengar bagian terakhir itu, Sara."

"Tapi kau tahu kan Boruto, apa yang terjadi karena kita punya saudara setengah darah dari mama?"

 _Jangan bilang, plis!_

"Kita...tidak bisa menikah, Boruto."

 _TIIIIDAAAAAAK!_

Setelah stres dan kejang-kejang sendiri selama 5 menit, Boruto pun sadar kalau semuanya masih bisa dijelaskan. "SARADA!"

"Sakit."

"Heh?" Itu saja satu patah kata yang keluar dari pemuda Uzumaki yang terkejut itu, dan tambah terkejut saja ketika ia mendapati calon istrinya menatap dirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Egoku terus memikirkan cara agar aku tidak menikahi teman masa kecilku yang selalu ribut denganku dulu, mulai dari membuatnya tidak datang tepat waktu hingga komplain di review sama papa mama, tapi ketika ini terjadi...rasanya sakit sekali, Boruto. Kenapa?"

"Mungkin..." Kata Boruto sambil membuka kaca matanya, lalu mengusap air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. "Kau sudah jatuh hati padanya?"

Sarada tidak melawan sedikitpun ketika bibir Boruto menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut, bahkan ia menarik kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lengan satunya lagi membalas elusan halus Boruto kepada punggungnya. Tampaknya itulah cara seorang Uchiha untuk mengiyakan pernyataan cinta seseorang.

Setelah beberapa menit, keduanya memisahkan diri untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Boruto pun memeluk Sarada yang beristirahat di dadanya. Setiap kali ia bernafas, ia dapat mencium aroma gadis Uchiha yang ia sayangi dan telah membalas cintanya itu. Rasanya ia ingin terus seperti itu selamanya.

Namun, tidak lama kemudian, ia dapat merasakan bajunya mulai basah.

Sarada mulai menangis lagi.

"Sarada, kenapa lagi?"

"Tampaknya..." Kata Sarada sendu sambil mengusap air matanya, "Itu tadi ciuman pertama dan terakhir ki-uuph! Bholutuu!"

Tapi terus saja Boruto menciumnya dengan ganas. Tepukan ke punggungnya pun tidak membuahkan hasil. Terus saja mulut Sarada diserangnya, lidahnya terus menyelosori seluruh rongga mulut milik gadis tersebut.

 _Tu...tunggu Boruto! Kita kan sudah tidak, kyaaaa..._

-ng-

"Nah, jadi si Shinachiku itu bukan anak haram ayah dan bibi Sakura, tapi orang dari dimensi lain yang mana ayah versi sana menikah dengan bibi. Jadi dia bukan saudara kita, mengerti?"

"Hmm..." Kata Sarada adem ayem sambil bersender di dadanya Boruto karena euforianya.

Hei, bukan berarti mereka sudah melakukan 'itu'. Tapi bagi Sarada, tetap saja kelakuan Boruto tadi terlalu ganas hingga ia tidak bisa berjalan karena euforianya.

Jadi apa saja yang dilakukan Boruto kepada Sarada hingga dirinya adem ayem kayak gini? Rahasia pribadi dong, hehe...

"Nah, karena kamu sudah bikin aku nyari-nyari kamu tujuh keliling, kamu harus bayar. Ya, ciuman ganas atau apalah gitu." Kata Boruto sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Cih." Decih Sarada sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher calon suaminya. Tampaknya perkataannya tidak sesuai dengan kemauannya. Ia langsung menciumi leher jenjang itu, membuat pemiliknya mendesah keenakan campur kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Sarada akan seberani itu.

"Sa...Sarada?"

"Mau dibayar tidak?" Kata Sarada dingin malu-malu kucing. Si Tsundere itupun terus menciumi lehernya sambil membuka jaket milik Boruto. Jemari lentiknya perlahan mengelus dada bidang milik Boruto yang makin memerah mukanya terangsang aksi Sarada itu.

"Yes, saraaa."

Sarada meninggalkan leher itu, dan mulai menciumi dada bidang milik keturunan Uzumaki itu. Berkali-kali tersapu oleh jemari lentik Sarada, Boruto mengerti bagian mana yang akan menjadi 'bayaran' dari Sarada.

"Hi...hisap yang keras ya, Saradaa..."

"Wah, ternyata Boruto ingin merasakan jadi ibu bayi juga ya, kikikikik!"

"Ma-mama!" Teriak Sarada yang langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Boruto. Tapi ia menyadari sesuatu: Sang kepala keluarga tidak ada. "Papa mana?"

"Oh, dia masih dicek di pintu masuk."

-ng-

"Gak mau."

"Ayolah, tuan Sasuke! Tinggal jadi kontestan Benteng Takeshi Xtreme Championship bentar aja kok!"

"Gak."

"Pliiiis!" Minta sang pembawa acara. Tetap saja Sasuke tidak bergeming. Ia masih saja memelototi tubuh orang yang baru saja tergilas batu besar tadi. Benar-benar kayak kartun gilasannya. Mana mau dia ikut acara gila kayak gitu.

"Bos!" Teriak si pembawa acara tiba-tiba. "Nih orang gak mau ikut, gimana nih!"

Tiba-tiba datanglah si bos, seorang raksasa berotot layaknya Galactus. Satu hentakannya hampir meruntuhkan gunung di sekitarnya, nafasnya meluluh lantakan hutan disekitarnya. Bersimpuh dihadapan sang Uchiha, sang raksasa memunculkan senjata andalannya di tangan kirinya, dan berteriak:

"GAK IKUT BARBEL MELAYANG!"

Sasuke pun mendecih sambil berkata lirih kepada raksasa itu, moyangnya Agung Hercules. "Yes sir."

-ng-

"Sebentar lagi dia datang kok, jadi tenang saja." Kemudian, Sakura balik bertanya. "Apa kediaman Uchiha masih jauh, Bolt?"

"Eh, sebentar lagi kok bi." Kata Boruto yang masih malu dan ngefly hampir dibegitukan sama Sarada.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Kata Sakura sambil berjalan. Sarada pun dengan berat hati turun dari pangkuan Boruto, sama pula dengan Boruto yang juga tidak ingin melepas Sarada.

 _Eh? Kemana ya Shinachiku?_

-ng-

"KEJAR!"

"BANTAI!"

"TUNGGU SEMUANYA! INI HANYA SALAH PAHAAAM!"

"DATTEBANNA! AKU KAN CUMA TIDAK SENGAJA SALAH MASUK KAMAR MANDI! MANA BU MIKOTO ADA DISITU LAGI!"

Wah. Semoga Boruto tidak dibantai waktu mereka datang...

-ng-

ADUH! CAPSLOCK RUSAK LAGI!

Ehm. Jadi gimana lanjutannya? Tambah garing atau tambah lucu? Mau terus ada parodi dari karakter klasik sinema Indonesia atau tidak? Bilang di review ya (ngebait) !

Dan makasih juga sama yang udah review, fav, dan follow!


	4. Chapter 4

"Sepi sekali...pada kemana, Obito?"

"Ngejar si...Bolot atau Bolt sih? Kenapa lagi tuh anak dikejar? Ah, palingan ibu Mikoto histeris gak jelas lagi."

"Oh..." Perempuan berambut coklat itu pun kemudian duduk disebelah orang yang sempat menyamar sebagai mbah Madara untuk menghancurkan para oligarch yang menguasai 50% uang di dunia dan memberikannya kepada fakir miskin tanpa peduli jika ekonomi dunia hancur karena aksi yang super ekstrem itu, hasil cuci otak mbah Madara yang juga mengutuk perempuan berambut coklat itu dengan arwah siluman kucing yang harus dibunuh untuk membuat pemuda Uchiha yang riang seperti Naruto dan tidak seperti klannya Uchiha, terlarut dalam kesedihan dan kebencian yang mendalam. Dari sana, dialah yang akan mengatur peredaran uang di dunia hingga tidak ada lagi yang miskin dan kaya, berkat program cuci otak di tv, sosmed dan internet super jitu bikinan dia. Sosialisme ekstrem maaaan! Dia jugalah yang membantu Itachi menghancurkan militer Uchiha sesuai dengan keputusan yang dinahkodai oleh Ki Danzo untuk menghentikan pembelotan Uchiha yang ingin menghancurkan negara api. Namun, alangkah kagetnya ketika ia mengetahui kalau bukan hanya mbah Madaralah yang membunuh gadis yang dicintainya itu dulu, tapi mbah Madara ingin menguasai uang itu sendirian! Di nafas terakhirnya, Obito memberikan Kakashi kekuatan untuk membantu melawan Mbah Madara dan Nyai Kaguya. Aksinya itulah yang berhasil membuat dirinya bisa masuk surga dan reuni bersama Rin, dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih di alam lain. Ya, kalau Obito bukan anak yang suka membantu warga di masa remajanya, mungkin saja dia masih harus masuk neraka. Menghancurkan ekonomi dunia dosanya besar meeeen!

"Ya udah. Mau tidur di pangkuanku seperti biasanya, 'Bito-kun?"

Si Obito dengan gesitnya langsung menyenderkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Rin dengan wajah cerah berseri-seri. Rin pun cuma bisa tersipu melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Setelah jadi orang yang hampir menghancurkan dunia karena kebenciannya, masih bisa-bisanya dia berkelakuan seperti itu.

"Kamu...sudah jadi teroris kelas dunia dan orang dewasa kelakuan masih kayak anak kecil."

"Biarin. Sama kamu aku gak akan bosan-bosannya berkelakuan kayak bocah. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu kan bukan Uchiha, berarti kamu tamu disini. Dan tamu Uchiha harus bayar!"

Rin hanya terkekeh saja mendengar banyolan Uchiha yang kelakuannya lebih mirip Uzumaki itu. Dan sejak kapan orang non-Uchiha harus bayar tiap kali masuk komplek mereka? "Oke. Maumu apa?"

"Sun dulu, dong!"

Rin pun melakukan permintaan kekasihnya dan mengecup keningnya. Obito malah tambah ngambek dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil manyun. Rin pun mengerti apa yang Obito inginkan ketika dia memejamkan matanya sambil tambah memanyunkan bibirnya. Tapi Rin tidaklah se-innosen yang orang pikir. Dia malah hanya mengecup bibirnya sekejap saja, sengaja ingin menggoda Obito. Obito siap-siap memasang muka kesal diset maksimum, tapi yang ada dihadapannya ketika ia mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya membuat dirinya langsung. Rin, dengan tatapan menggoda dan penuh hasrat, mengangkat telapak tangan kekasihnya hingga di depan muka. Lalu, perlahan-lahan dia memasukkan jari telunjuk itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dikulumnya jari tersebut seolah-olah telunjuk milik Obito adalah lolipop ternikmat yang pernah ia makan, lalu dikeluarkannya jari itu dari mulutnya dengan perlahan juga hingga terbentuk bengan saliva diantara keduanya. Gadis berambut coklat itu lalu melahap kembali jari tersebut sebelum menjilatnya nikmat, di jilatan terakhirnya kedua bola matanya yang dari tadi tertutup akhirnya mulai membuka perlahan, menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan liar yang dapat menggoda iman banyak kaum adam dengan orientasi lurus.

Terlihat jelas, Obito benar-benar dibuat _speechless_ oleh aksi Rin barusan.

"Rin, darimana kamu belajar untuk...eh..." Obito hanya bisa kehabisan kata-kata melihat apa yang baru saja dia saksikan.

"Kau pikir cuma lelaki saja yang punya gairah, Obito?" Tanya Rin dengan nada suara yang rendah sambil memasukan kembali jari tersebut selama beberapa detik, jelas dengan niat untuk terdengar seksi dan menggoda. Tampaknya dia berhasil, melihat wajah Obito berubah warna dari kepiting rebus menjadi korban akibat berjemur di terik matahari. Belum lagi mulutnya yang tambah menganga mendengar gadis baik-baik seperti Rin bisa membuat dirinya terlihat seperti bintang-bintang di iklan yang sengaja menebar pesona.

"Eh, bukan begitu, tapi...wow...biasanya kan, kamu..."Rin malah tertawa mendengar kemampuan Obito merangkai kata-kata jatuh jeblok akibat aksi nakalnya tadi. Tersadar karena Rin melepas topeng wanita nakalnya, akhirnya Obito memasang muka kesal yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya. "HUUH! Tadi kamu mempermainkanku, ya?"

"Masih mau ciuman itu, 'Bito-kun? Kalau ngambek terus, tidak akan-kyaaa!"

Rin tidak dapat menyelesaikan godaan keduanya, karena Obito langsung mendorong kekasihnya yang dulu bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter ke lantai, dan duduk menjepit kedua pinggulnya sembari menahan lengannya. Menghiraukan sesuatu yang membengkak dan menonjol di perutnya, Rin hanya mengeluarkan suara desahan ketika Obito melancarkan balasannya, yakni ciuman dan gigitan di leher jenjangnya yang akan meninggalkan bekas-bekas di lehernya selama berhari-hari. Refleks Rin membuat dirinya menarik-narik kepala Obito agar terus menciumi leher miliknya, tapi mendadak ia menyadari tempat bermesraan mereka. Panik, akhirnya dia menjauhkan kepala kekasihnya.

"O-Obito...kita ada di ruang tamu!"

"Hmm...mereka tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat, sayang. Anak itu kencang sekali larinya."

"I...iya, tapi, ah..."

"Kau menginginkannya. Jangan dilawan, Rin..."

Akhirnya, Rin pun menyerah ketika Obito mendekati paras cantiknya. Rin hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan menutup kedua matanya, menunggu ciuman itu datang. Kedua lengannya mengalungi Obito dan menariknya perlahan untuk mempercepat ciuman yang memang dia inginkan dari tadi.

Tampaknya ini akan menjadi sebuah ciuman yang panas...

"OBITO-SAAAAN!"

Sial. Tampaknya Obito dan Rin diganggu sama Tobi, anak Uchiha yang pseudo-autis alias hiperaktif yang juga senang memanfaatkan keadaan karena Obito menggunakan namanya sebagai samaran di dunia maya ketika dia menjadi hacker Akatsuki, grup buatan murid Jiraiya, raja hacker dan buku romansa berbau porno. Ngomong-ngomong, sering banget ya adegan mesra-mesraan diganggu orang di fanfic ini?

"Apa sih, Tobi?" Kata Obito yang menahan segala amarahnya.

"Pengen nonton Benteng Takeshi!"

"Ambil aja remotnya di meja makan." Kata Obito yang lagi malas menanggapi kemauan si Tobi itu.

"Tapi Tobi pengen ditemenin abang Obito dan mbak Rin! Gak nonton Tobi nangis nih!"

Obito hanya menghela nafasnya, sedangkan Rin cuma ketawa kecil sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan Tobi yang meninggal di usianya yang ke 14, tapi masih suka berkelakuan 5 tahun lebih muda dari tampangnya. Salahkan Obito sendiri menggunakan Tobi sebagai nama samarannya, karena meski catatan para malaikat mencantumkan penggunaan nama Tobi sebagai dosa Obito, ketika Tobi hilang dari kediaman Uchiha karena nyasar orang-orang Uchiha malah mengira Tobi merekalah yang jadi hacker super di dunia nyata tanpa memikirkan bagaimana cara Tobi kembali ke alam kehidupan. Baru saat si Tobi pulang diantar para penjaga alam lain sambil nangis menjerit atas kekejaman para anggota klannya yang gak peduli atas nasibnya akhirnya mereka tahu siapa Tobi yang dimaksud. Akibatnya, Tobi selalu meminta apa-apa kepada Obito sebagai pertanggungjawaban.

"Oke, oke! Aku temenin!"

"YEEEY!"

Tobi langsung jingkrak-jingkrakan sambil mengambil remote tv tersebut. Obito sendiri sebenarnya tidak apa-apa harus menonton Benteng Takeshi sama Tobi. Acara-acara tv di alam lain emang mirip-mirip dengan tv di dunia nyata, tapi karena para pemainnya sudah meninggal duluan, acara-acaranya bisa lebih gila lagi untuk kekerasannya. Lebih-lebih sebenarnya Obito juga suka sama Benteng Takeshi versi alam kubur, karena bukan hanya tantangannya lebih gila lagi dan berupa siaran langsung, tapi juga kekerasan yang terjadi diset agar para peserta yang gagal terkena cidera yang mirip kartun-kartun barat yang sangat dia sukai. Bayangin aja Mbah Danzo dari lapisan neraka ke-7 jatuh ke lubang yang salah dan berubah jadi terompet, atau Hanzo, samurai terkuat sepanjang sejarah jadi akordeon gara-gara ringsek diinjek sumo raksasa.

Tapi, ya...siapa yang tidak kesal acara mesra-mesraan mereka diganggu orang?

"Tuan Uchiha! Anda hampir terjatuh dua kali karena menginjak batu apung, tapi anda tetap bisa terus maju hingga ke akhir tantangan." Kata reporter acara itu ketika tv dinyalakan. Tampaknya acara sudah berlangsung dari tadi.

"Eh? Emangnya ada orang Uchiha yang ikut acara ini?"

"Tau dah Rin! Tahu sendiri kan, gengsi mereka kalau sampai tubuh mereka ringsek gara-gara jebakan acara ini? Kalau ikutan, palingan karena kalah taruhan di permainan putar botol atau pake topeng biar nggak ketahuan." Jawab Obito sambil meminum air kelapa yang baru dia ambil dari kulkas.

"Tadi itu, salah satu aksi balancing terbaik yang pernah saya saksikan! Seperti ninja papan atas saja. Apa rahasianya?"

"Hn. Hanya murni kehebatan saya." Jawab sesosok berambut pantat ayam berlagak sok cool. Kemunculan orang itu di layar perak membuat Obito memuncratkan minuman yang baru saja mau ia teguk tadi.

"BUSET! Ngapain adik si Itachi nongol di tivi dunia lain?!"

"Bang Bito berisik!"

"OBITO! Gak harus disemburin ke muka gue apa!"

Tampaknya rumah itu tetap sama gaduhnya dengan kejar-kejaran yang dilakukan oleh penghuni lainnya...

-ng-

"Boruto, selamat ya, untuk keberhasilanmu menggaet hati Sarada."

"Maaaa! Jangan bikin aku tambah malu lagi!"

"Kenapa harus malu? Tuh, tadi kamu sudah berani mau nyusu sama Boruto. Baru hari pertama, lho. Ngomong-ngomong, enak tidak, susunya Boruto?"

"HN!" Kata Sarada memalingkan mukanya dari sang ibu sambil mengatakan kata mutakhir hasil warisan Uchiha untuk seluruh situasi, baik diundang maupun tidak. Malu bangeet dipermalukan ibu sendiri.

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong, sayang...Nah, Boruto sendiri gimana?" Sarada menoleh ke Boruto, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Bibi, kok jadi aneh gini sih?" Tanya Boruto yang tidak kalah merahnya sama Sarada sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tidak etis itu.

"Bibi seneng aja, pilihan bibi tepat. So sweet banget ngeliat Boruto ngegendong Sarada ala Bride Style. Tapi bibi nggak nyangka, Sarada bisa nakal gitu sama kamu. Kihihihi!"

Sarada udah pura-pura nggak ngedengerin kata-kata ibunya yang lagi kumat gajenya. Sebenarnya tadi itu Sarada emang sudah termakan nafsu, tapi bukan hanya nafsu hasrat dunia saja, melainkan juga ditambah sama kekesalannya sama kelakuan Boruto yang mesum sampai bikin dia euforia tadi. Makannya dia sampai berani mempermainkan dada bidang Boruto, karena di pikirannya yang mulai terkotori sama kemesuman, itulah caranya untuk balas dendam. Padahal yang ada pemuda di depannya malah keenakan tadi. Ah, tambah malu saja dia. Uchiha kan seharusnya jadi model manusia yang dingin dan kalkulatif, kenapa dia bisa termakan nafsu begitu saja? HN!

"Bii..."

"Tapi serius. Kalau kamu bisa menggaet hati Sarada, berarti kamu sudah bisa dibilang menang, karena walau bibi dan paman yang menyeleksi kamu dan calon lainnya, pada akhirnya Saradalah yang akan memilih siapa yang akan dinikahi."

Wajah Boruto mendadak menjadi secerah rembulan di malam terang. "Berarti aku sudah pasti akan menikah dengan Sarada?!"

"Hohoho, belum tentu, Boruto. Bibi masih belum melihat apa sebenarnya pekerjaan kamu."

"Tanya Sarada. Dia sudah melihat bagaimana Boruto yang hebat ini berhasil mengalahkan para tuyul!" Kata Boruto membanggakan dirinya

"Tuyul?" Sakura pun cemas dan langsung memeriksa kondisi Sarada. Semuanya normal. "Kau tidak diapa-apakan sama mereka kan?"

"Tidak ma. Boruto berhasil menyelamatkanku sebelum diapa-apai." Lalu Sarada pura-pura memasang muka songong untuk merendahkan Boruto. "Tapi dia tidak berani untuk melawan langsung mereka. Penakut sekali."

"Hei, kan sudah kubilang aku dan para tuyul itu sedang berada dalam kondisi relasi yang tidak baik! Mana mungkin aku melawan mereka langsung dan mengundang perhatian mereka sampai diserbu tentara mereka! Mau digerayangi para cebol tidak kasat mata itu karena kamu dikira kawanku?"

"Ya, ya. Makasih." Jawab Sarada seperti tidak ikhlas. Tapi Boruto yang sudah rada dewasa membiarkannya saja karena tahu mereka bakal cekcok kalau dibalas lagi. Sarada yang juga cukup memperhatikan keadaannya juga merona karena sadar anak pirang itu sudah akil balig di seluruh definisi.

"Hmm. Tampaknya Boruto juga cerdik dan handal, jadi soal pekerjaan pasti masa depanmu cerah apapun itu. Yah, kalau begitu kamu hanya perlu memenuhi permintaan dari bibi dan paman."

"Tenang saja, bi! Selama rasional, pasti akan Bolt laksanakan!"

"Kalau begitu...dari bibi Sakura sendiri, kau harus mengusir seluruh fansgirls kamu. Buat mereka tahu kalau Boruto Uzumaki sudah menjadi pemilik rumah hati Sarada Uchiha. Kalau tidak bisa..."

"A...apa bi?" Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya, aura sang perempuan separuh baya itu mulai membuatnya takut.

"Bibi akan bunuh mereka semua. Bikin rujak manusia, lalu bibi persembahkan ke dewa Jashin, gak peduli kalau si Hidan itu bisa hidup lagi gara-gara perbuatan bibi. Dan bibi akan pastikan, anggota mereka yang paling psikopat akan dinikahkan sama kamu, biar kalian berdua mampus!"

"Te...tenang saja, bi!" Kata Boruto yang menegang takut atas amarah mertuanya *calon* yang memang lagi edan-edannya. Biasanya dia cuma jadi super judes kalau ada yang membicarakan soal fangirls, tapi entah kenapa terkadang ia jadi psiko kayak gini. "Kalau memang ada fansclub itu-"

"PASTI ADA!"

"AAA! M...maksud Boruto, pasti akan aku minta agar mereka ganti haluan jadi fansclub BoruSara!"

"Waaa! Ide yang bagus Boruto! Mama senang akan ada fansclub yang mendukung keharmonisan keluargamu!"

"Pyuuh..." Boruto menghela nafasnya karena berhasil mengubah suasana hati bibi Sakura dalam sekejap. "Oh, ya. Jangan heran kalau nanti kita bertemu orang yang mirip bibi."

"Eh? Memangnya bibi punya saudara yang dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha sebelumnya? Bibi kan lahir dari keluarga biasa tanpa klan."

"Em, sebenarnya..."

"TOOOLOOOOOONG!"

Baru saja mau dibicarakan, anak itu muncul, menggotong Boruto dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Ketika mereka berdua ingin bereaksi terhadap apa yang terjadi dihadapan mereka tadi, sudah ada segerombolan orang-orang berambut hitam yang mengejar kedua pemuda berambut kuning.

"Apa dia anak yang dibicarakan Boruto?" Tanya Sakura, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ada segerombolan Uchiha yang mengejar mereka.

"Eh, iya mah?" Kata Sarada yang tidak ingin membicarakan soal salah paham tadi.

"Kok, rambutnya mirip Boruto ya? Dan kenapa matanya mirip mama?"

Dengan berat hati, Sarada menceritakan apa yang dia ketahui tentang Shinachiku, berharap agar mamanya tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh, seperti selingkuh sama Naruto agar punya anak laki-laki tan yang cukup tampan dan berparas mirip dirinya. Payah sekali Sarada. Sudah jelas-jelas mamamu mencintai suaminya sepenuh hati.

-ng-

"SHIIINAAAA! LEPASIN GUAAA!"

"Hosh..hosh...gawat bangits, Bolt!"

"EMANG GAWAT! Ngapain lu bawa-bawa gua lari, dan tadi ngapain juga sampai bikin seluruh Uchiha ngamuk! Kamu kan cuma disuruh nyari Sarada, begooo!" Teriak Boruto frustasi sama orang yang sama-sama pintar tapi bloon kayak dia.

"Tadi gua ketemu Paman Itachi, jadi gua henge jadi lu biar gak ketahuan! Sekalian ngebangun imej bagus juga. Sebenarnya pada awalnya semuanya lancar, semua orang suka sama gua. Pas udah pada kerasan sama gua, gua izin ke toilet. Tapi mami Mikoto lupa ngunci kamar mandi, dia teriak hentai, dikejar masa deh!"

"Hah? Gak mungkin! Mana mungkin para Uchiha sebloon dan seagresif itu! Dimana-mana Uchiha itu dingin, angker, _stoic_ , bukan orang tukang keroyokan ringan tangan kayak gini!"

"Lu lupa mereka itu suka menambah kekuatan mereka dengan membunuh rekan dan saudara mereka sendiri? Moto mereka dulunya adalah 'dendam itu indah'! Wajar aja mereka langsung ngejar kita tanpa pikir panjang!"

"Tetap saja seharusnya...aaaakh! Hei kalian!" Boruto mendadak menoleh kebelakang dan berbicara kepada Uchiha masal yang mengejar mereka. "Orang ini menculikku untuk jadi tawanan dia, jadi tolong hiraukan orang ganteng ini dari kejaran kalian!"

"Bangsat! Udah bikin tuduhan gak bener masih sempat-sempatnya narsis!"

"Dia ngomong apaan tadi?" Tanya salah satu Uchiha.

"Tau! Tapi kok mukanya mirip ya?"

"PASTI DIA KEMBARAN DAN KONSPIRATORNYA!"

"GANYANG JUGAAA!"

"TUH, KAN?!"

"BEGOO! SEMUANYA BEGOO!"

Keduanya terus berlari dari amukan massa Uchiha yang sudah tidak dapat diajak berdiskusi, apalagi mencapai kata damai. Di sebuah perbatasan tebing, Shina menggunakan kekuatan super shannaronya, alias pukulan super yang meruntuhkan bagian gunung hingga terjadi longsor yang menutupi jalan.

Untuk sementara, mereka berdua aman dari kejaran massal.

"Pyuh! Kita bisa beristirahat sejenak."Kata Shinachiku sambil menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu, memang aku yang bersalah atas semua ini, meski semuanya tidak disengaja."

"Ya, ya. Pyuh..."

"Kau tahu...kupikir lu butuh sejenis hiburan. Bagaimana dengan berkunjung ke dunia Konoha High School, atau duniaku? Kau tahu kan, kalau duniaku punya tempat-tempat hiburan yang jauh lebih berwarna, khususnya Disney Land eropa?"

"Aku akan menerimanya, jika lu punya cara agar aku tidak usah bertemu sanak saudara versimu. Rasanya aku takut bertemu mereka karena semua ini."

"Ya, mungkin kita perlu ketenangan, jauh dari siapapun yang kita kenal. Bukannya kita tidak suka mereka, tapi terkadang, kita perlu benar-benar jauh dari semua rutinitas harian kita."

"Ya..." Setelah mendapat istirahat yang cukup, Boruto mulai memperhatikan tempat persembunyian mereka berdua. Keringat dingin dari aura yang mencekam perlahan-lahan membasahi tubuhnya begitu dia mulai familiar dengan lingkungannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Mengapa tempat ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa ini salah satu tempat dimana kamu pernah dibayar untuk mencari sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Le..lebih seperti tempat yang sebaiknya dihindari oleh manusia." Kata Boruto. Meski raut wajahnya jelas memperlihatkan ketakutan dalam hatinya, tampaknya dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sebenarnya hal mengerikan yang dihindari di tempat ini.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"S...sepertinya kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Kata Boruto yang terdengar seperti memelas, menghiraukan pertanyaan Shina.

"Dan menghadapi amukan para Uchiha itu? Cih. Lebih baik kita diam disini daripada bertarung melawan mereka." Cibir Shinachiku terhadap sugesti Boruto.

"Eh, aku tak tahu, Shina. Sepertinya lebih baik kita kembali kepada mereka dan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Bagaimana kalau ada diantara mereka yang punya Mangekyo? Bukannya tidak meremehkan kemampuanmu, tapi..."

"Apa kau bodoh? Tidak mungkin ada calon penghuni surga yang punya mangekyo! Memang tempat ini masih bisa dikunjungi oleh Mereka yang memilikinya kebanyakan mencari seribu cara dalam hidupnya untuk mendapatkan mata tersebut, termasuk membunuh keluarga kandung mereka sendiri!" Teriak Boruto, hampir melupakan ketakutannya pada tempat tersebut.

"Dan beberapa seperti paman Obito, memiliki Mangekyo. Belum lagi dari yang kulihat, para calon penghuni surga ini masih gampang terhasut emosi. Tampaknya mereka yang terhindar dari api neraka masih memiliki sifat buruk mereka pada masa hidupnya. Aku tidak akan mengharapkan mereka akan merangkul kita dalam perdamaian."

"Dan mereka pasti punya jalan pemikiran yang jauh lebih jernih dari Uchiha biasa. Dengar, kecuali apa yang ada disini jauh lebih buruk dari apapun yang bisa dilakukan oleh mereka, lebih baik kita keluar sekarang juga."

"Cih. Paranoid digede-gedein."

"Lu juga paranoid sama mereka!"

"Koreksi, Uzumaki Boruto. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko, dan kau tahu sendiri kan, betapa kuatnya para Uchiha kelas wahid?"

"Jadi kau ingin kita menunggu disini terus?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Apa kau pikir aku mau dicincang oleh para Uchiha hanya karena dirimu terlalu paranoid?"

"Ah, terserah kau! Tidak mungkin aku akan terus berada disini dan membuat mertua dan istriku menunggu."

"Calon!"

" 'Serah lu!"

Boruto pun mulai mendekati pintu tempat mereka memasuki kawah persembunyian mereka. Namun, pikirannya berubah ketika ia mulai mendekati tempat mereka masuk. Akhirnya, ia malah mencari pintu lain dengan memeriksa seluruh dinding. Ketika ia sibuk memeriksa seluruh celah yang mungkin ada dengan mata uniknya, dia juga melihat rekan seayahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kukira kau tidak ingin keluar dari sini?" Tanya Boruto sedikit nyindir.

"Baka! Siapa yang tidak mau keluar dari tempat ini? Aku cuma tidak ingin bernegosiasi dengan amukan massa Uchiha diluar sana! Lagipula, kupikir kamu mau bernegoisasi dengan mereka?"

"Cih! Kalau aku bisa keluar tanpa terlihat oleh siapapun, kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka?" Bela Boruto terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, kita sama?"

"YESH!"

Puas atas admisi Boruto, kedua mata hijau Shinachiku kembali mencari apapun untuk melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut, lengkap dengan sensor chakranya yang lebih kompleks berkat kombinasi kontrol chakra ibunya yang sangat baik dan chakra Uzumaki yang besar.

Akhirnya, keduanya berhasil menemukan dua hal unik dalam gua tersebut. Entah apakah itu kunci atau jalan keluar untuk masalah mereka, tapi mata dan sensor keduanya jelas mengatakan kalau ada sebuah mekanisme unik yang dipasang didalam gua tersebut. Tanpa koordinasi, keduanya langsung menyalakan kontrapsi yang ada didepan mata mereka begitu saja. Sontak, ada sesuatu yang membuka di dalam gua tersebut. Keduanya pun mencari apa yang sedang membuka di gua itu, dan apa yang mereka dapatkan?

Keluarlah sejenis monster tengkorak berukuran raksasa. Dan juga temannya sejenis buta ijo. Dan naga dengan panjang 16 meter. Dan zombie yang setinggi sang buto ijo, sekitar 12 meter. Dan yang terakhir, seekor ular Indosiar yang membuat mata perih sepanjang 15 meter.

Singkatnya, mampus mereka berdua.

"AAAKH! Kenapa aku sial mulu tiap ketemu kamu?" Teriak Boruto sambil berlari di dinding untuk menghindari pelukan maut sang buto ijo.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya itu!"

"Tapi kamu yang bikin aku sial!"

"DAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH SESIAL INI SEBELUMNYA!"

"Tidak pernah? Aku ingat ketika kau komplain karena hari sebelumnya kamu dikejar-kejar orang gila sampai jatuh ke lubang tempat pertempuran raja biawak dan-"

"OKE! OKE!" Teriak Shinachiku sambil menghindari injakan tengkorak raksasa sebelum meloncati zombie yang hampir menelan dirinya hidup-hidup. "Secara keseluruhan, tentu kau yang lebih terkena imbas kesialan ini. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku juga tetap kena getahnya!"

"Jadi kau setuju kalau kamulah biang kerok kesialan kita berdua?"

"YA!" Kata Shina, kembali menghindari serangan para raksasa sebelum dia terlibat dengan adu jotos antara dirinya dengan tengkorak. Boruto sendiri sibuk menghindari serangan ular 3D berbudget 15 ribu perak dan nafas api sang naga. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang terluka oleh serangan para makhluk dunia lain, tapi keduanya belum juga melancarkan serangan balasan. "Sekarang tolong. Bisakah kau mencari titik kelemahan mereka?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya dari tadi." Jawab Boruto sebelum mematikan syaraf ular berbudjet rakyat itu. "Tengkorak itu ada keretakan di punggungnya. Kebetulan chakra juga ada disana! Tapi hati-hati Chakranya gelap sekali!"

Shina langsung meloncati sang tengkorak, dan menghantam punggungnya dengan pukulan super hasil kreasi guru ibunya, Tsunade Senju. Kontan chakra gelap mengembang dengan pesat, dan hampir saja menelannya jika saja dia tidak menggunakan Uzumaki stream yang melontarkannya menggunakan elemen udara. Segera, sang tengkorak meledak dan ikut melumat rekannya, si zombie. Ketika ledakan chakranya selesai, sang zombie sudah kehilangan kakinya dan tergeletak di tanah.

Jadi siapa yang tidak terkejut, ketika makhluk itu justru meloncat seperti kodok di olimpik dan hampir menelan Shinachiku hidup-hidup kalau bunshinnya tidak menahan rahangnya?

"Bolt! TOLONG!" Shina berteriak setelah mendapati sang zombie jauh lebih kuat dari yang ia kira, chakra gelap mirip milik tengkorak sebelumnya juga dapat ia rasakan. Tampaknya sang zombie telah menghisap chakra tengkorak itu, hingga kecepatan dan kekuatannya meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

Boruto menggunakan Uzumaki stream dengan bantuan bunshinnya, dan ia mendapati Shina tengah menahan sang zombie dengan terus-menerus memunculkan bunshinnya. Segera, dengan bantuan yang datang berupa pukulan bertubi-tubi ke rahang zombie itu, Uzumaki hasil pairing alternatif itu bisa menghela nafasnya. Shinachiku tidak suka bertarung dengan para makhluk halus. Mendeteksi mereka butuh konsentrasi tinggi, hingga teknik-tekniknya yang jauh lebih destruktif tidak dapat digunakan karena konsentrasinya terpecah belah hanya untuk dapat mendapatkan gambaran kasar soal bentuk mereka.

Setelah sang zombie dilumpuhkan oleh Boruto, Shina langsung meninju rahang zombie tersebut. Sang Zombie terhempas ke arah buto ijo, dan dalam sekejap kedua monster tak berakal banyak itu bertarung satu sama lain. Ini memberi ruang banyak bagi kedua Uzumaki berbeda dimensi itu untuk menghabisi dua monster lainnya. Sang naga yang hendak menyeruduk keduanya mendapati dirinya menabrak dinding batuan berisi chakra hasil kreasi Shina.

Baru saja keduanya melumpuhkan. Tampaknya sang buto ijo telah memakan zombie itu dan keduanya menjadi tergabung dalam satu tubuh. Singkatnya, buto ijo itu telah menjadi zombie ijo campur daging zombie dan chakra gelap tengkorak tadi yang notabene juga seekor youkai. Jelas, buto ijo yang telah terkena mutasi besar-besaran itu menjadi masalah utama yang harus diselesaikan dengan cepat.

Keduanya mengeluarkan bunshin untuk menghempaskan naga dan ular itu dengan Uzumaki stream mereka. Setelah berhasil mengenyahkan kedua monster itu, Boruto dan Shinachiku hanya punya sesaat untuk menghindari loncatan zombie ijo yang berniat untuk menginjak mereka berdua. Keduanya akan menghadapi musuh yang cukup sulit mengingat kecepatannya yang cukup mengagumkan untuk ukurannya, tapi keduanya pernah berada dalam posisi yang jauh lebih sulit.

Boruto langsung menghajar kaki sang buto ijo. Tidak seperti ledakan sebelumnya yang justru memberi adrenalin super kepada sang zombie, Boruto justru mematikan titik-titik syaraf sang zombie ijo. Tampaknya itu berhasil, melihat erangan zombie ijo yang memekakan telinga terdengar segera setelah ia dipaksa berlutut oleh rasa nyeri yang menjalar di kakinya. Namun sang zombie jadi-jadian itu tidak langsung menyerahkan diri (memangnya penjahat?), ia langsung menghajar tanah dibawahnya dengan pukulan yang hampir sama kuatnya dengan pukulan seorang Senju. Kedua pemuda dewasa Uzumaki yang melawannya pun ikut terjatuh mengikuti tanah yang ambruk. Tapi serangan selanjutnya yang diluncurkan tidak berjalan semulus. Boruto menggunakan bantalan bunshin-bunshinnya, dan Shina langsung saja meninju kepalan tangan sang makhluk gaib yang sudah bermutasi itu hingga ia memegangi tangannya yang melepuh. Begitu Boruto mengeluarkan pedang anginnya, jelas terlihat kalau ia akan segera menghabisi sang buto ijo.

Dan ketika keduanya hampir menghabisi sang buto ijo, naga yang baru saja berdiri kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sangat kuat, membalas serangan yang diluncurkan kepadanya tadi. Shinachiku terhempas jauh ke dinding gua, sedangkan Boruto terlempar ke arah Ular Indosiar yang langsung melilit dirinya. Baru saja mencoba bangkit untuk menolong Boruto, Shina mendapati dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Tampaknya tulang rusuknya retak. Memang dia punya sejenis faktor yang membuat cederanya gampang sembuh, tapi butuh waktu sebelum ia bisa benar-benar sembuh.

Dan datanglah Sakura yang langsung membawa Shinachiku ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh para makhluk gaib yang tidak melihatnya datang dan para gang Uchiha.

"Shinachiku kan namamu, eh...nak?"

"Ya." Keduanya terbawa dalam situasi yang canggung mengingat silsilah keluarga mereka yang dalam satu dunia tidak ada sama sekali.

"Jadi inilah yang dilawan Boruto setiap harinya...sungguh mengerikan. Orang terakhir yang ingin kulawan ialah mereka yang tidak dapat kurasakan sama sekali."

"Ya..."

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu Boruto?"

"Mungkin." Kata Shina lirih, tubuhnya masih shok karena serangan sang naga. "Jika...anda bisa mengikuti gerakan Boruto, anda bisa ikut menyerang sambil menghindari apapun yang dia hindarkan. Kalaupun anda menjadi target dari sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat, aku dan Boruto bisa memperingatkan anda agar serangan mereka bisa ditepis. Tapi agar anda bisa menyentuh makhluk supernatural, fokuskan dan stabilkan chakra anda."

"Oke." Sakura langsung berakselerasi untuk melawan apapun yang membuat Boruto hampir remuk dan melayang di udara. Ketika sudah mendekati Boruto, ia langsung mempersiapkan tinjuannya. Ketika Boruto ikut terhempas hingga ke dinding, ia langsung meninju apapun yang ada diatas Boruto, membuat ular berbudget jajan anak sekolahan per harinya itu tidak dapat bergerak untuk sementara waktu. Mendengar teriakan eh, anaknya dari dunia nan jauh disana, Sakura langsung meloncat ke arah yang diteriakan tadi. Begitu ia mendapati tubuhnya mengenai sesuatu diudara, ia langsung menyikut keras apapun yang ia kenai tadi. Tampaknya ia berhasil mengenai sang naga yang membawa mereka dalam situasi ini.

Segera, keduanya pergi berkumpul ke arah Shinachiku agar Sakura dapat menyembuhkan keduanya. Tampaknya sang buto ijo yang telah berubah menjadi makhluk setengah mati itu masih tidak dapat bergerak.

"Bibi, terima kasih. Tapi apa bibi sanggup ikut melawan mereka? Aku tahu kalau bibi kehilangan banyak chakra hanya karena menyatu dengan dunia gaib."

"Sial. Shina, kenapa kau tidak bilang tadi?" Sahut Sakura setelah menyadari kalau dia sudah kehilangan setengah chakranya hanya untuk satu serangan tadi. Memang pukulan terkuatnya menghabiskan banyak tenaga, tapi

"Entahlah. Ibu di dimensiku belum pernah berurusan dengan makhluk gaib. Aku juga bisa begini karena chakra ayah yang begitu besar."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku saja yang melawan mereka! Bibi sembuhkan saja Shina agar bisa membantuku menghabisi mereka nanti."

"Kau yakin, Boruto? Dengan bantuan, eh...Shinachiku saja kau kesusahan menghadapi mereka!"

Boruto mengacungkan jempol kepada sang calon mertuanya, senyuman lebarnya adalah pelengkap ciri. "Jangan khawatir! Aku pasti akan membuktikan kebolehanku sebagai calon anggota keluarga Uchiha dattebasa!"

Segera, Boruto membuktikan kehebatan dirinya dengan melawan ketiga monster raksasa itu sendirian. Bahkan sebenarnya dia sedikit di atas angin karena kecepatannya membuat dirinya sulit dihajar oleh . Bahkan Boruto berhasil membuat lengan naga lepas dari persendiannya. Tapi semua berubah saat zombie menyerang, menginfeksi dirinya. Boruto yang langsung merasa tidak fit pun dengan tidak hormatnya mendapati dirinya mulai kewalahan. Bahkan hampir dirinya dikoyak-koyak oleh ketiga monster itu kalau saja ia tidak melakukan pertukaran tempat dengan bunshinnya.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi melihat pengorbanan yang dilakukan Boruto. Ia membuka segel wajiknya sebelum melempar dirinya dan Shinachiku ke arah tiga monster yang akan segera menghabisi Boruto. Tak peduli kalau ia bisa kehilangan beberapa tahun yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menimang cucu, yang penting calon suami untuk anaknya harus selamat!

Dengan sigapnya, Sakura langsung menghajar ular dan naga itu, sedangkan Shinachiku hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang sakit setelah beradu dengan kepala milik sang zombie. Setelah merasakan chakranya mulai berkurang cukup banyak, Sakura menghentikan aksinya dan mendekati. tabib paruh baya itu langsung membersihkan aliran chakra Boruto yang mulai menggelap dengan chakra yang berasal dari segel wajiknya.

"Gyaah! Aku masih belum sembuh benar! Sekarang kepalaku pasti ikut retak!" Komplain Shinachiku yang merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Hiraukan dia, bi! Shina memang tangguh, tapi dia suka komplain. Padahal kepalanya keras karena kebanyakan membantah perintah orang!"

"Sama kayak lu, kan?!"

Sakura cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengarkan argumen dari Uzumaki yang satu ayah(?) tapi beda ibu itu. Beda ibu tapi kelakuan mirip benar, selalu saja cekcok. Mungkin yang jadi faktor pembeda hanya kelakuan adik mereka saja. "Bisakah kalian berhenti berkelahi dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghabisi monster-monster ini?"

"Oh, kami sudah lelah menghadapi kelima monster ini. Dan kesal. Saangat kesal."

Shinachiku mengikuti langkah Boruto dengan memunculkan dua bunshin miliknya. "Dan kami punya cara yang telah teruji untuk menghabisi monster dengan ukuran raksasa."

"Heh. Sudah kuduga kalau harus begini. Memang aku tidak akan bisa lepas dari legasi orang tua itu..."

"Kakekmu?" Tanya Shina pura-pura tidak tahu. Boruto hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar cibiran pemuda yang dulunya memilih untuk menyalahkan tradisi mikromanagemen yang sudah mendarah daging daripada ayahnya sendiri.

Keempat bunshin itu mulai membangun sebuah bola chakra dengan tambahan chakra dari pemilik mereka. Sontak, keempat bunshin itu langsung meluncur dengan bola yang masih ada di tangan mereka.

Dengan rasengan gabungan, jurus chakra bola yang berputar kencang, keduanya menghantam sang ular dan naga dengan bersamaan. Ditambahkan dengan ledakan, kedua monster itu terbang hingga ke dinding bersama dengan bola chakra yang disematkan ke dada mereka, sebelum rasengan mereka meledak dan melenyapkan keduanya.

Segera, Sakura mendekati keduanya yang sudah ambruk karena kelelahan.

"Baka...bagaimana kalau nanti kau tidak memenuhi standar Uchiha di pertemuanmu dengan kakek dan nenek Sarada?"

"Cih. Mereka ngejar-ngejar diriku, pasti bau badan juga. Sama-sama bau badan dan penuh daki jangan saling melecehkan."

"Oh, jadi aku tidak perlu menyembuhkan rasa ngilu di seluruh badanmu setelah hampir dibikin remuk sama ular itu ya hah?"

Boruto akhirnya mengerti, Sakura cuma khawatir sama keselamatan dirinya. "Oke, oke. Buat aku terlihat sebaik mungkin, tante."

"Dasar...anak sama bapak sama-sama lamban..."

Suara auman monster dibelakang mereka membangkitkan ketiganya tanpa menghiraukan cedera mereka. Tampaknya sang buto ijo yang masih dapat bergerak tetap memilih untuk melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.

Dan dari atas gua, seorang gadis berambut hitam turun dari lubang di atas gua yang baru saja ia buat, bersiap untuk menyelesaikan sang buto ijo. Mata Mangekyo yang didapatnya ketika ia menyelamatkan ayahnya dari jebakan musuh keluarga mereka telah menyala, bersiap untuk diaktifkan.

Dengan pukulan supernya yang membuat lubang berdiameter 10 meter, diikuti oleh api amaterasu yang melahap target hingga habis, sang zombie buto ijo akhirnya lenyap seperti rekan-rekannya.

"Sarada! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa langsung memukul makhluk gaib tanpa petunjuk untuk menyentuh mereka?"

"Hn. Pasti karena darah Uchihaku." Sang putri menjawab layaknya seorang Uchiha; Hemat kata dan penuh rasa bangga alias sombong. Tentu Boruto dan Shinachiku merasa sebal karena kesombongannya tadi.

"Wah! Anakku memang keren! Apa kau berhasil meyakinkan orang-orang yang mengejar Boruto dan Shina kalau semuanya hanya salah paham?"

Wajah Sarada yang penuh dengan kebanggaan terhadap dirinya luntur seketika, tergantikan dengan wajah yang berkeringat dan memerah akibat malu. "Ehehe, soal itu..."

"Urusan kalian masih belum selesai dengan kami." Kata sang Uchiha dibelakang mereka dengan dingin. Amarah mereka sudah reda, tapi dendam tetap akan dibalaskan. Bukan sifat baik, ya anak-anak belum cukup umur yang lagi membaca fanfik ini! Hayoo. Jangan ditiru!

"Sial!"

"Tunggu dulu!" Sakura Uchiha langsung merentangkan tangannya di hadapan sang pemimpin massa Uchiha. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan calon anggota baru keluarga kita dihakimi begitu saja!"

"Minggir, orang asing. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Eh?" Semua orang di pihak Boruto dibuat kebingungan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak tahu istri paman Sasuke? Apalagi Sarada punya bentuk wajah yang mirip dengan ibunya. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak dapat mengetahui klan mereka sendiri.

 _Jangan-jangan..._ Boruto langsung melempar jurus andalan keluarganya, futon Rasengan. Bola berisi chakra yang juga berisi chakra natural mereka tersebut dapat dimodifikasi dengan teknik yang mumpuni, dan rasengan yang barusan dilempar itu memiliki hasil unik hasil kreasinya sendiri. Jika ayahnya dapat membuat Rasengan yang menghancurkan sel-sel tubuh lawan lewat elemen angin mikroskopis, rasengan buatan Boruto justru dapat mengambil hampir seluruh oksigen disekitar sambil terus membesar hingga dapat membawa seluruh lawan dalam putaran layaknya angin puting beliung. Sang anak putri Hyuuga Hinata tidak melakukannya tadi karena afinitas chakra tidak efektif untuk membunuh makhluk halus, tapi untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan afinitas chakra cocok untuk membantunya. "Bibi, awas!"

Dan ketika seluruh Uchiha, kecuali Sakura berkat peringatan Boruto, sudah terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri, baik dari kurangnya oksigen maupun benturan-benturan di dalam puting beliung, terlihatlah makhluk kecil botak plontos, mencoba untuk bernafas kembali.

"Uhuk, uhuk..."

"Bukan tuyul yang tadi...kau tahu siapa dia, Boruto?" Sarada mempertanyakan identitas sang makhluk yang bukan tuyul yang sempat berurusan dengannya tadi.

"Kepala agensi intelijen tuyul. Diantara semuanya, dia paling susah dideteksi, bahkan mataku pun tidak dapat melihatnya begitu saja."

"Tapi kemampuan bertarungnya tidak apa-apanya, bahkan dibandingkan dari tuyul biasa, jadi..."

Seluruh orang-orang yang masih siuman disana tengah bersiap-siap untuk menghajar sang pengganggu ini. Kontan sang tuyul menenggak air liurnya sendiri kedalam kerongkongannya yang mengering sebagai satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan disaat itu. Semua hanya karena ia tidak mengenali si rambut permen kapas sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha.

"Jadi makhluk ini menghasut kami dari belakang layar, dan membuat kami hampir membunuh calon menantu pilihan keluarga kami yang tersisa? Hn. Kalau begitu, aku deklarasikan, jika ada bangsamu yang menyerang Uzumaki atau Uchiha disini, maka akan ada pertumpahan darah yang terjadi didunia lain." Kata Itachi yang baru saja datang sambil menatap sang makhluk kerdil dengan tatapan terdinginnya.

"Ehehehe...bisakah kita lupakan dilema kita untuk hari ini dan seterusnya?"

"SHANNAROOO!" Sahut sang perempuan berambut merah muda sambil menjitak sang tuyul sebagai jawaban dari permintaannya, lalu menendangnya hingga ke langit ketujuh, seperti apa yang dilakukan putrinya kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. "JANGAN GANGGU KELUARGA KAMI LAGI!"

Setelah sang tuyul sudah tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang lagi, sang orator massal mulai terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya. Boruto pun langsung menawarkan uluran tangan sebagai bagian dari salam, tanpa memedulikan kondisinya yang penuh debu tanah dan bau keringat karena kegilaan di hari ini.

"Halo! Namaku Uzumaki Boruto, calon suami Uchiha Sarada 'ttebasa!"

"PENGINTIP! MESUM!" Sang pemimpin langsung menyalakan sharingannya kembali dalam posisi tubuh yang siap untuk bertarung.

"Huaaaa! Aku tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini 'ttebasa!"

-ng-

Setelah seluruh kesalahpahaman diselesaikan, semua Uchiha dan Uzumaki akhirnya dapat berkumpul di rumah peristirahatan Uchiha. Semua berlangsung harmonis seperti biasanya, kecuali beberapa aktifitas yang tidak akan pernah terjadi jika ada non-Uchiha di komplek perumahan tersebut. Tidak, tidak, bukan ada acara *ehem-ehem* oleh Obito dan Rin (yang lagi sibuk sama hal lain), melainkan acara yang hanya mungkin terjadi jika ada anomali yang mereka saksikan sendiri, kali ini berasal dari para Uzumaki. Kebanyakan aktifitas itu membicarakan soal adanya dimensi lain dan segala kemungkinan yang ada, seperti tempat dimana para Uchiha adalah ninja, atau dunia tanpa superpower dimana Sakura dan Sasuke hanya saling mengenal sebagai murid sekolahan tanpa segala konflik militer yang ada. Namun, ada juga yang sibuk menginterogasi Boruto sebagai calon suami Sarada, atau menanyakan segala perihal kepada Shinachiku. Walau konotasinya sama, tapi Boruto berada dalam posisi yang jauh lebih tertekan daripada Shinachiku. Bagaimana tidak, yang menjadi interviewer Shinachiku hanyalah ibunya dari dimensi lain dan beberapa pemudi Uchiha yang kesengsem sama paras cakepnya yang tidak kalah sama Boruto (walau udah meninggal semua kan cewek cantik tetep aja cewek cantik), sedangkan Boruto diinterogasi oleh orang-orang kolot Uchiha yang sebagian masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya orang baik-baik. Apalagi sebagian juga masih _ill feel_ gara-gara kekacauan tadi, jadi tambah keras saja interogasinya. Memang pembawa sial, alternatif dirinya itu.

"Kyaa! Kamu ganteng sekali, Shina! Jadi begini wajah anakku kalau aku menikah sama Naruto, ya? Benar-benar tampaan." Komentar Sakura sambil mencubit gemas pipi berkumis anak versi lain dirinya.

"Mama mau bikin aku depresi, ya? Lagian kita kan sudah punya Honda. Gak perlu anak selingkuhan." Lirih Sarada sambil menyebutkan nama adiknya yang 11 tahun lebih muda darinya dan tengah berada di boarding school.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Sarada yang sudah down moodnya tanpa memedulikan kata 'selingkuh'. "Kamu tetap dan selalu jadi nomor satu dihati mama. Mama hanya benar-benar penasaran saja sama dunia paralel ini. Apa diriku yang disana sama semuanya?"

"Hehehe. Sejauh ini sih mirip-mirip saja, eh...kupanggil ibu atau tante?"

"Gak!" Tegas Sarada, Sharingannya menyala, hampir menyala pula Mangekyo miliknya. Api amarahnya benar-benar terhasut, tampaknya dia masih tidak mau mengakui ada hubungan darah tak langsung dengan orang itu. "Hanya aku yang boleh memanggil Mama Mama!" Sarada mengultimatum lelaki berambut pirang tersebut, sungguh aneh mendengar Uchiha bertindak tanduk seperti anak-anak.

"Sarada! Sudah mama bilang, jangan kasar sama tamu kita!"

"HN!" Sekali lagi Sarada mengeluarkan kata peninggalan leluhurnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu dalam amarah, tentu saja Sakura mengekori dirinya dibelakang.

"Shina-kuuun," Kata salah satu fans baru Shinachiku, "gimana kalau kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dan pindah ke kamar rahasia? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kita bicarakan, tampan..."

"Eh, sepertinya kurang sopan kalau mereka ditinggalkan begitu saja, gadis-gadis." Tolak Shinachiku secara halus sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lama-lama dia tidak kerasan juga dikelilingi oleh cewek-cewek penggoda ini. Tampaknya mereka semua punya penyesalan yang kuat karena belum sempat kawin dimasa hidupnya hingga berubah jadi penggoda. "Dan bukannya aku tidak menghargai perhatian kalian, tapi kita sudah, eh...beda dunia..."

"Hmm...bagaimana kalau kamu menyelamatkan ruh milikku, seperti Herkules, dan menikmati hidup bersama sama di alam nyata..." Kata salah satu gadis sambil meraba-raba perut berotot Shinachiku. "Hmm...roti sobek..."

"Me...memangnya bisa?" Tanya Shinachiku yang sudah panik dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. Diam-diam dia sudah berencana untuk mencari calon untuknya juga, tapi bukan begini caranya. Kalau saja tulangnya masih retak, mungkin setidaknya ia bisa meminta mereka untuk tidak terlalu agresif untuk menghindari cedera tambahan. Namun apa daya, terkadang anugrah bisa menjadi kutukan pada waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Hei, jalang! Jauhkan dirimu dari Shina-ku!" Kata gadis lain sambil menjauhkan tangan yang siap untuk melanggar privasi Shina lebih jauh lagi.

"Eh, sembarangan aja! Siapa yang bilang kalau Shinachiku itu milikmu, hah?"

"Memang! Gak terima?" Kata si cewek sambil merangkul lengan Shina yang tambah speechless. "Aku sudah menunggu cowok ganteng datang selama 50 tahun! Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mencari jodoh!"Mendengar perbedaan umur dengan wajahnya, Shinachiku semakin ingin meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura hanya bisa memperhatikan keributan yang ada di depannya. Inikah kesengsaraan Sasuke di bangku sekolahnya dulu? Pantas saja dia kabur dari skuad 7 setelah gagal dicuci otak sama Orochimaru, ular jadi-jadian itu. Padahal hatinya sudah membeku karena kesengsaraannya. Bagaimana dengan orang-orang ganteng lainnya yang jauh lebih ramah? Pasti jauh lebih repot.

Tidak, tidak. Ini lebih parah lagi. Setidaknya fangirls Sasuke bukan dari klan yang bukan hanya jauh lebih kuat dari fangirls biasa, tapi juga seharusnya sudah uzur dan bau tanah. Dan kenapa lagi putrinya ikut campur urusan mereka, dan ujung-ujungnya cuma menjelekkan anaknya-eh, maksudku ? Sudah tahu dia kerepotan, malah ditambah kacau polemiknya!

Bagaimana dengan Boruto sendiri yang juga menyaksikan pergelutan para gadis Uchiha yang tengah mencoba peruntungan mereka? Ya, dia cuma bisa nyengir aja dibalik kesengsaraannya sendiri. Kakinya yang sudah kecapean berlari kini harus bersimpuh selama puluhan menit, hatinya mencoba tegar menghadapi cobaan, dan telinganya terus memanas karena para Uchiha ini terus menginterogasi dirinya dengan keras, brutal, dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Well, sebenarnya dia cuma dilempari pertanyaan standar seperti pekerjaan, umur dan kadar kolesterol, tapi mereka melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan memasang standar yang saaaangat tinggi, sampai-sampai koneksi politik bapaknya masih tidak cukup hanya karena pekerjaan Boruto masih tidak terlalu jelas. Belum lagi nada bicara mereka yang lebih dingin dan merendahkan dibandingkan klan ibunya yang juga terkenal atas kealotan mereka. Sungguh, potret kesengsaraan Shina menjadi layaknya oasis penderitaannya.

Dan-oh! Sarada kembali memasuki ruangan Shinachiku. Hmm. Tampaknya dia sedang marah. Ya, bagi Boruto Sarada terlihat paling seksi jika sedang marah. Bukan berarti dia adalah seorang masochist, tapi Sarada secara naluriah selalu menegaskan bahasa tubuhnya ketika dia tidak berada dalam mood yang baik, sehingga goyangan pinggul dan kaki jenjangnya menjadi sangat terlihat dan seksi bagi yang rajin memperhatikan, belum lagi kalau beruntung dia juga bisa melihat dadanya yang tidak besar tapi cukup berisi ikut naik turun karena goyangan tubuhnya. _Oh Sarada, kenapa kita tidak langsung kawin saja sih..._

"Kau memikirkan hal mesum terhadap Sarada, kan? Lihat tetesan air liurmu. Dasar anak Uzumaki rendahan."

 _Kampreeet._ Batin Boruto memanas seiring dengan telinganya yang kembali meningkat suhunya karena kombinasi ketahuan dan sindiran mereka. Kenapa sih sifat mereka semasa hidup harus masih utuh 100% setelah kematian? "Tidak, tuan Fugaku." Boruto harus menggeretakan giginya keras-keras untuk menahan amarah atas calon kakek dari mertuanya.

"Hn. Seorang luar yang ingin menikahi Uchiha tentu harus memenuhi standar kami. Kau hanya bisa sedikit melampaui ekspetasi kami, jadi jangan bertindak bodoh dan membuat kami berubah pikiran, mengerti?!"

Boruto yang punya otak terkadang encer langsung dapat menelaah apa yang mereka katakan. Berarti mereka sudah mengakui kelayakan dirinya sebagai calon suami Sarada. "Tadi tuan baru saja menyatakan kalau aku sudah lulus tes? WAAAH! MAKASIH BANYAK!"

"Jangan gede rasa dulu! Semua keputusan masih ada di tangan calon istrimu dan Sasuke, jadi-"

"GO! SASUKE, GO!"

Mendengar tiga kata-kata yang notabene ada ikatan dengan para fans, Sakura langsung menghiraukan anaknya di dimensi lain untuk mendekati sumber suara tersebut, bermaksud untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang berani melakukan pemujaan kepada suami tercintanya. Tidak peduli kalau semua yang bersorak sorai untuk suaminya adalah keluarganya sendiri (walau ada Rin disana yang secara teknis), ataupun fakta kalau yang menyorakinya kebanyakan adalah lelaki (walau Sakura tidak menghiraukan kemungkinan orang Yaoi betulan yang memperhatikan suaminya), yang penting para fans itu harus dimusnahkan. Hentakan kakinya yang sangat kuat membuat semua yang mendengar hentakan kaki tersebut langsung menangkap aura gelap yang dipancarkan wanita berambut gulali itu. Kedua Uzumaki yang ada disana langsung bersembunyi untuk menghindar dari direksi yang akan dilalui oleh wanita yang dulunya bermarga Haruno itu, terlebih Shinachiku yang sudah tahu betul betapa mengerikannya amukan Sakura. Tampaknya gelagat ibunya di dimensi tempat dia berada mirip sekali dengan Sakura di dimensi ini, tukang gebuk nomor wahid.

"A...Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun?!"

"Tenang, tenang! Dia cuma dipaksa ikut benteng Takeshi versi lokal alias dunia lain, Sakura-chan."

"Benteng Takeshi? AHAHAHA! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Sakura yang mendadak histeris langsung menekan tombol home theater disebelah tv tersebut. Dalam sekejap, rumah tersebut terukur beberapa puluh desibel lebih keras dari biasanya, "HAYO SASUKE! Lewati seluruh rintangan itu! Buktikan kalau suamiku adalah lelaki dari para lelaki. Go, Sasuke, GO!"

Kontan semuanya kini fokus untuk mendukung perjuangan Sasuke. Memang hebat Uchiha terakhir itu, dia bisa melakukan seluruh tantangan dengan mudah. Bahkan tantangan terkacau, dimana dia harus menggambar burung diatas ranting, lima polisi tidur, dan mulut harimau dalam satu kali seluncuran pun berhasil dia lakukan. Seluruh komplek perumahan mendukung perjuangan Sasuke. Bahkan Sarada yang terkenal rada dingin pun dengan antusiasnya menyemangati sang ayah.

Hingga ada yang mengetuk pintu diluar rumah mereka.

"Biar aku yang jawab." Shinachiku menawarkan dirinya untuk menemui sang pengetuk pintu. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan setelah hampir menciptakan kerusuhan masal terbesar.

"Ya?"

"Paket untuk keluarga Uchiha?" Kata sang pengetuk pintu yang rupanya hijau, pendek dan buruk rupa. Tampaknya ia sejenis pengirim paket di alam barkah.

"Um, saya sendiri bukan bagian dari mereka, tapi ini memang kediaman mereka. Perlu saya panggilkan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Oh, tidak perlu. Tanda tangan budak belian mereka juga sudah cukup, kok."

Langsung ada segiempat di jidat lebar Shinachiku yang bikin dia cenat-cenut kesal sambil sakit kepala. Dia pun menyabet pena tersebut dan menulis tanda tangannya dengan kasar, hampir membolongi kertas tersebut. "Cih. Orang seganteng ini dikira budak..."

Si goblin hampir mencibiri komentar Shina yang narsis tingkat Kami, namun begitu melihat wajah tanpa cela Shinachiku layaknya pemberian dewata, lengkap dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah untuk dipandangi selama-lamanya, ia justru jadi kalap sendiri. "Waduh. Kalau begitu, malah lebih gawat lagi!"

"Hmph! Sudah kubilang, aku ini bukan budak dattebana!"

"Anak muda," Kata sang makhluk berwarna hijau tersebut sambil menaruh "Kau punya masa depan yang cerah. Jangan sia-siakan tahun-tahun yang seharusnya kau gunakan untuk membangun masyarakat dengan menjadi hamba sahaya sebuah klan. Apalagi kau pasti mudah mendapatkan cewek dengan parasmu yang yah, memang lebih dari rata-rata."

Shina hampir kehilangan kesabarannya karena makhluk kerdil buruk rupa ini tidak mau mendengar apapun yang dia ucapkan, selalu dipelesetkan ke hal lain. Kalau dia tidak punya genetika Gubernur Namikaze yang terkenal kalem dan pengertian, mungkin si jelek ini sudah dia tendang sampai ke langit. Dan kenapa lagi dia blushing ketika mengakui ketampanan dirinya? Plis, deh! Kalaupun Shina ada ketertarikan pada sesama jenis sedikitpun, mana mungkin dia bakal pilih makhluk jadi-jadian ini. "Memang aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini sebentar lagi, kok." Kata Shina sambil menggeretakan gigi-giginya untuk menahan amarah. Komentar yang baru diluncurkannya punya tujuan untuk menghentikan sang goblin dari segala komentar salah kaprah dan tidak bermutu yang siap diluncurkannya jika dia terus berargumen.

Tetesan air mata sang goblin, tepatnya air mata terjun, mulai membasahi karpet depan rumah. "Selamat! Aku tahu tampangmu terlalu cerdas untuk terperangkap disini tanpa mampu berpikir kritis! Jika kau butuh bantuan, panggil saya kami! Tapi jangan sampai tertukar dengan para tuyul, ya!"Kata makhluk tersebut sebelum menjadikan dirinya kasat mata kembali.

"Benar-benar makhluk yang aneh." Shina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil paket yang kini tergeletak di tanah. "Uh! Berat juga. Padahal paketnya cuma sebesar paket laundry." Komentar Shinachiku terhadap paket yang dikirim oleh makhluk goblin aneh tadi.

"TIIIDAAAAAK! SASUKE!"

Segera Shinachiku masuk kedalam rumah untuk . Disana, ia mendapati ibunya sedang menangis tersendu-sendu, dipeluk oleh, eh...adik dunia lainnya yang juga terlarut dalam kesedihan. Anehnya, tidak ada satupun keluarga Uchiha lainnya yang ikut menangis atau setidaknya menampakan kesedihan mereka. Justru mereka memandang Sakura dan Sarada seperti orang gila yang tidak berbusana.

"Ada apa?"

"Paman Sasuke gepeng digilas batu gede." Kata Boruto datar. Tampaknya dia juga ikut shok melihat pemandangan menggenaskan tersebut.

"Papa...hiks hiks..."

Shinachiku yang tentunya masih tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi langsung menghampiri televisi. Kontan saja dia disajikan tayangan ulang detik-detik terakhir Sasuke menjelang dijadikan rata dengan tanah, lengkap dengan kamera yang mampu menangkap gerakan lambat dengan kualitas tinggi ratusan frame per detik layaknya tayangan olahraga. Dari berbagai sudut yang bisa dilihat, jelas bahwa tantangan tersebut telah didesain ulang khusus untuk Sasuke dari tidak dicatnya berbagai bagian tantangan, membuat situasi ambigu antara tantangan didesain ulang atas perintah pemilik acara Benteng Takeshi atau Sasuke sendiri. Yang jelas, tampaknya tantangan itu didesain ulang untuk menjadi super sulit, dan hasilnya adalah kekalahan Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang janggal adalah tidak adanya organ tubuh Sasuke yang berserakan karena kejadian yang seharusnya fatal tersebut. Dan tubuhnya gepeng rapih seperti adonan yang digilas rolling pin, tidak layaknya korban kecelakaan biasa yang bisa tercerai berai tubuhnya. Tampaknya fisika di dunia ini telah didesain ulang untuk

"Um, kelihatannya ada yang janggal disini..."

"Memang. Mereka berdua menyia-nyiakan air mata mereka untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu ditangisi." Cibir salah satu Uchiha.

"Sasuke...kenapa harus begini..."

"Bajingan!"Tiba-tiba Sarada mencaci dan menatap tajam orang Uchiha tadi, air matanya masih mengalir deras. "Beginikah apati legendaris orang-orang Uchiha, hingga mereka tidak peduli kematian orang mereka sendiri? Seharusnya kalian harus dicuci dengan api neraka untuk menghilangkan keburukan yang ada di hati orang Uchiha!"

"Tenang dulu, anak muda! Kami memang dikutuk untuk saling membenci jika kami menjadi haus akan kekuatan, tapi bukan berarti kami tidak punya hati. Dan juga, aku tidak suka menangisi seseorang yang aku rasa sudah dijamin keselamatannya."

"Selamat? Ta..tapi, dia sudah..."

"Shina, kenapa ini tertulis from: Ki Agung Bima? Dia kan moyangnya Agung Herkules, penyanyi gila fitness itu." Tanya Obito.

Shinachiku yang semakin curiga akhirnya membuka paket itu. Semuanya terkaget melihat isinya, walau sebagian orang disana sudah menduga apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Pa...paman Sasuke?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang tubuhnya dilipat-lipat seperti gulungan kertas. Masih sempat-sempatnya dia bersikap cool dengan badan gepeng tipis seperti itu.

"SASUKEEE!" Jerit Sakura yang berlari untuk memeluk erat suaminya."Kupikir kamu sudah tiada, sayang..."

"Engap, Sakura."

"Oh, maaf maaf. Aku lupa kalau kamu masih gepeng, hehe. Nah, Sara-eh, kenapa Sarada?" Sakura kaget sendiri melihat putrinya tak sadarkan diri dan sedang ditidurkan oleh para pendahulu Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau lupa kalau dia gampang kagetan sama film hantu yang orang-orangnya gepeng dan mirip kita, Saku?"

"Oh, Sarada orangnya memang penakut, ya? Hmm..." Boruto mulai nyengir mesum sambil menatap Sarada. Dalam imajinasinya dia memikirkan Sarada memeluk dirinya ketika ada penampakan hantu bertubuh panjang, si rambut pisang super tampan menyelamatkan dirinya, Sarada menyerahkan dirinya sebagai hadiah, dan aaahhh...surga dunia...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan terhadap tuan putri, anak muda?"

"Jangan bilang kau punya pikiran mesum-LAGI!"

"Eeeh, tidak, tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto!"

"Biar aku saja yang membereskan urusan kita dengan anak ini, ayah." Kata Sasuke, menyelamatkan Boruto dari hujan pertanyaan yang akan kembali dilontarkan kepada Boruto. "Boruto, aku punya permintaan untukmu sebagai mahar pernikahan."

"Eh? Jadi aku sudah pasti akan menikah dengan Sarada, paman?"

"Ya. Kalau calon lainnya tidak lulus." Wajah cerah Boruto pun luntur seketika. "Boruto, jika kau ingin menikah dengan putriku, kau harus..."

"Ya, paman?"

"Kau harus menjadi pemenang pertama Benteng Takeshi! Untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Ki Bima dan Eyang Takeshi, yang telah mempermalukanku di seluruh jagat alam barkah!"

Semua tercengang mendengar permintaan Sasuke yang sangat sulit dan terkesan kekanak-kanakan itu. Tampaknya balas dendam tetap akan jadi bagian untuk keluarga Uchiha, walau pelaksanaannya menjadi lebih konyol. Bagaimana dengan Boruto sendiri?

"HEEEH?"

Ya. Tampaknya dia juga speechless mendengar permintaannya.

-ng-

Pyuh! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Gara-gara multitasking, baru selesai lanjutannya. Padahal ditotal, sudah ada 14 ribu kata selama 3 minggu serabutan menulis semuanya. Penasaran? Ya, liat aja nanti, hehe...

Yatta! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya untuk mengetahui calon berikutnya!


End file.
